The Elemental Wolf
by Paramaniac
Summary: Bella Swan decided to move to Forks,WA with her father,Charlie, from Phoenix,AZ to give her mother the freedom to travel with her new husband. Little does she know that little old Forks has more in store for her than rainy and cloudy days. What's she supposed to do when she's thrust into the supernatural world with strange powers a vamp girlfriend and newfound enemies piling up.B/A
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Just this once why don't you see things through your down for the count but I won't count you out_- I jerk awake to the blaring of _Wefightfail_ by _Aerolyn_ and immediately I reach over to swipe my cell phone to shut it up. I don't know why I chose that song for my alarm, it's good and all but six in the morning is way to early for that kind of music.

I groan when I remember why I have to get up so early. It's the first day of school at Forks High and I'm the new girl. Yippee (note the sarcasm). See, my mother has a new husband, Phil, and he's nice and whatnot but in all honesty I think he's abit too young.

Anywho, Phil plays in minor league baseball and traveled a lot due to his career. Mom wanted to travel along with him but stayed behind because of me. Even though she tried to cover it up I could tell she was unhappy. So here I am, living with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington.

I get up from my bed and stumble to the bathroom to take care of my morning business. After that's done I come back to my room to decide what I shall wear today. I find some black skinny jeans and a studded belt and throw those on. Then I find a Paramore band t-shirt that says _Ignorance is your new best friend _and after I throw it on I start looking for my black vans. I finally find them in the back of the closet and put them on and then I look myself over in the mirror.

Not to sound conceded or anything but I am admittedly very pretty. I have long flowing chestnut hair with natural reddish-brown highlights, emerald green eyes that sometimes look like their glowing, and a flawless skin complection. I'm not the most beautiful but I am by no means ugly.

After I finish getting dressed I grab my backpack and head downstairs for breakfast. When I get to the kitchen I notice an envolope on the kitchen table. It had a note on it.

It read: _Got a surprise for you in the driveway.I hope you like it –Charlie._

After reading that I'm pretty sure I knew what the surprise was. Especially since I found a key in the envelope. I decided to eat breakfast first before seeing what the 'surprise' was. I made myself some scrambled eggs and some toast and ate it in record time. When I was done I put the dishes in the sink, grabbed my backpack then headed for the door. Once I stepped out side my jaw dropped.

Sitting there in the driveway is a shiny red and black 1969 Road Runner. It looked brand new. I wish I had more time to ogle it and look it over but I'm running late. School's gonna start in 5 minutes, and I still haven't gotten my schedule.

So I lock the front door then run up to the car, getting in and put the key in the ignition to start it up. A happy smile makes its way onto my face when it comes to life and I can hear the roar of the engine.

I pull out of the driveway and with an elated laugh, make my way towards Forks High. Finding the school was no problem at all. In a town this small nothing's to hard to find. I pull into the parking lot and as I'm looking for a space I notice all eyes are on me. I blush in embarrassment, not used to the attention. I guess it's understandable considering that my car, compared to theirs, _is_ pretty flashy.

That's when I notice on the other side of the parking lot is a silver Volvo. While it does seem like a mom car it does stand out amongst the rest. I wonder who, in this small town, can afford a car like that. _'Oh well, it's none of my business', _I think to myself. I find a space at the edge of the lot and park there. I hop out of my sweet ride and grab my backpack. I turn towards the school while pressing the lock button on my keys. _'Another year of the hell that is highschool',_ I thought dryly.

I approach the entrance of the school and as I make my way inside an asian pimply faced boy seemingly appears out of nowhere and I jump a bit.

"Hi I'm Eric Yorkie! The eyes and ears of Forks High. You're the new girl, Isabella Swan, right? Chief Swan's daughter?", The boy asks enthusiastically.

Recovering from my surprise I reply, "Just Bella please. And yeah that's me, am I that obvious?"

"Not really, we just don't get that many new students around here. But anyway I wanted to ask if I could interview you for our schools paper!?" Eric asks with a smile nearly splitting his face.

"Oh well uh… I'd love to…", Eric looks at me hopefully at this, "….but I really don't want anyone to know more than they have to and right now all they need to know is that I'm Isabella Swan, I'm Chief Swan's daughter, and I moved here from Pheonix."

"Oh ok, I understand." Eric replys clearly disspirited. I can't blame the guy. I bet I'm the first little bit of news he's gotten in a while. What with this being a small town that doesn't get very many new faces, there's probably not much to write about around here.

"Well if you"ll excuse me I need to pick up my schedule." I say edgeing around him in the direction of the administrative office.

"Ok…..Wait! I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends for lunch?" Eric asks.

"Sure!" I yell over my shoulder at him.

Once I was in the office I walked up to the lady at the front desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asks.

"Hi I'm the new student, Isabella Swan, and I'm here to pick up my schedule.?" It was supposed to be a statement but came out as a question.

"Ah yes Chief Swans daughter right?" She replys as she rifles around for my schedule.

"Wow, word gets around fast huh?" I ask her chuckling.

"Yeah well this is a very small town where everbody knows everything about you, but don't worry you'll get used to it." She replys.

"I hope so." I reply chuckling abit.

"Well here you go Isabella." She says while handing me my schedule and a yellow slip. "And make sure you get that yellow paper signed by all of your teachers." She adds.

"Thanks I will. Oh and I prefer Bella by the way." I say on my way out the door.

I made it to my first period just before the bell rang.

"Ah you must be my new student Isabella Swan, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah that's me but please call me Bella, Isabella makes me feel old." I joked. He chuckled a bit then asked if I need him to sign a slip from the office.

"Oops I almost forgot." I say handing it to him. After he signs it he tells me that I can sit at any available seats. There are only two in the middle and one in the back by the window. And since I'm a window gazer during class I chose the window seat.

That's how the first half of my day went. I'd get to the class just in time, get introduced, have the teacher sign my slip, then choose a seat. When lunch came around I got in line for food then looked around for that Eric guy I met earlier. I saw him two tables down waving his arms in my direction like a maniac with such an enthusiastic expression that it reminded me of a puppy welcoming their master home with their tongue hanging out and tail wagging.

I make my way over to the table and I look around at everyone there shyly. "Guys this is the new girl Isabella Swan." Eric introduces me to everyone. "Bella, this is Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren." He intoduces everyone starting from the girl next to me going counter-clock wise.

After the introductions the entire cafeteria went silent and I turned to look at what everyone was staring at. Walking into the cafeteria had to be the most beautiful people I've ever had the privelage to lay my eyes on.

The first to come through the cafeteria doors was a somewhat fit looking guy with wavy blood hair. His face looks all tight as if he's in pain, but despite that he still looked like he could be a male model. The guy who came in after him was a lean looking guy with hair that seems to defy gravity and a brooding face. I don't know why but I have a feeling he's the type of guy who likes to have his way but doesn't get it often, hence the brooding face. After him came a big muscled guy and one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even compared to the others she was a beautiful site. She looks to be about 5'10 with a killer figure. She has wavy blond hair that curls around her shoulders beautifuly like the finest of arts. The big muscled guy next to her looked huge. At least 6'0 tall with very short hair with little curls in them. Though he seems like the type to be threatening and scary he's got a big smile and kind eyes that makes me think of him as a giant teddy bear. Then the last one of them came through the doors and my breath caught in the back of my throat. I take back what I said about the blond, she's not the most beautiful. The tiny girl with the pixy-like features and pixie cut hair is the most beautiful. She came skipping gracefully through the doors as if she was dancing. I watched her as if she was moving in slow motion toward her table with the others.

"Those are the Cullens." The voice of Jessica reaches me in the silence making me jump.

"Who?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N This is the first chapter of the first story I've ever written, so please be gentle...or don't. I guess that's up to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Wow. I thought that I wouldn't get my next chapter until next Friday or Saturday, but I ended up with a lot of free time on my hands today. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"The Cullens." She repeated. I looked back in the Cullens direction and saw that they were staring at us. _'Weird'_ I thought as I turned back to Jessica as she started to point out who was who.

"The big muscular guy is Emmett and the blond leaning on him is Rosalie. She's the ice queen of the school so I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. She and Emmett are dating which is totally okay since their all adopted." _'I don't think Lauren agrees'_ I thought as I saw her making a disgusted face. Fortunately, she didn't say anything. She continues " The one with the dark brooding look is Edward."

"Don't try to waste your time on him, he thinks he's too good for anyone here." Lauren adds. _'Sounds like someone got rejected' _I thought_. _

Jessica ignores Lauren and continues, "And the small pixie looking girl is Alice."

'_Alice'_, her name floats around in my head like a mantra. I like it, the name suits her perfectly. The big guy, Emmett I believe, pokes Alice in the arm and points in my direction. I didn't even realize I'd been staring until she looks over and we make eye contact. She looks like she freezes for a second and then relaxes giving me a breathtakingly beautiful smile and I blush and give her a shy smile in return before quickly turning back to my table to allow my face to cool down.

I hear chuckling beside me and see that Angela is looking at me with a knowing smile. That just makes me blush even harder and her chuckling turns into giggles.

The school bell rings signaling that it's time to go to fourth period. I get up from my seat and start making my way to the cafeteria doors and me being me, clumsily trip over thin air and I start falling. I close my eyes and hold my arms up to brace myself for impact. An impact that never comes. I open my eyes and realize that somebody caught me around the waist. They set me upright and I turn around about to thank my savior when I see who it is and the words get caught in my throat. Alice Cullen in all her glory is standing in front of me looking so beautiful that I'm in awe of her perfection. I've become completely tongue tied and my mouth has fallen open. I probably look stupid just standing there ogling her with my jaw dropped. _'I hope I'm not drooling' _is the only thought that comes through because all of my other thoughts have become jumbled.

I snap out of it when I hear the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. She's giggling and it sounds like the ringing of bells or wind chimes.

"S-sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and I-I'm very clumsy," I managed to stutter out as I mess with the hem of my shirt in a flustered manner. All the while my blush was intensifying making me feel a little light-headed " And thank you for catching me." I add.

"No problem." She replies. She gets a mischievous smile and steps closer into my personal space. She leans closer and whisper's in my ear, "I'll always be there to catch you." The cold breeze her breath created sent a small shiver down my spine. I think she notices because as she leans back up straight I notice a smirk adorning her lips. She takes a complete step back, turns on her heel, and skips happily towards the cafeteria doors where her family is waiting. I was frozen for few moments staring at the spot she left until a hand waves in front of my face. I look over to the owner of said hand to find an amused Angela.

"You okay there Bella."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, let's get to class." I say as I start to walk out of the cafeteria trying to hold down another blush.

Fourth and fifth period were uneventful but sixth period is my favorite subject. Art. I'm not all that good at it but it's a good class for the end of the day when I can let my brain relax.

I enter the classroom keeping my head down to avoid eye contact as I make my way to the teacher's desk. I hand her the yellow slip and after she signs it she tells me to find a free seat. I look up at the classroom and freeze when I see who is sitting at the desk with the only free chair. Alice Cullen.

I slowly make my way to the desk, gripping my backpack straps with sweaty palms in a death grip. I sit down in my chair without looking over at her once. I didn't want to make a fool of myself again in front of her by freezing and possibly drooling. Once I'm seated I release a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, your Isabella Swan, right?" She asks with a charming smile that makes me feel fluttering butterflies in my stomach and my heart starts to beat faster.

"Yeah b-but I prefer B-Bella" I silently curse myself for stuttering. I seem to become tongue tied only when she's around.

She giggles amusedly, "Well Bella," she purrs my name sensually making a shiver go down my spine, "It's nice to meet you, do you like Forks so far.?"

"Yeah everyone I've met so far has been really nice", _'though I'm not so sure about Lauren', _"although the weather's going to take some getting used to." I silently congratulate myself for not stuttering this time.

"Oh right, you're from Arizona. The weather there is the complete opposite of the weather here. It's all sunshine over there. Truthfully I like cloudy areas more. I'm not much of a fan for the sun." She replies.

"Oh, why not."

"My skin gets burned easily in sunlight."

"Oh, that's too bad."

The bell for class to start rang and we turned to face forward. We didn't talk anymore after that. Since this was the first day we didn't get to do any art. The teacher mostly droned on about the rules of her classroom and what we will be doing this year.

During the class I stole a few glances at Alice a few times and sometimes I would catch her staring at me. I could feel her stare on the side my head when I looked away and it made me blush.

I heard a quick intake of air and looked over to see Alice with darkened burgundy colored eyes. Before, they were a warm honey gold but now they definitely changed. I took a closer look at her to see what was wrong and it seemed like she wasn't breathing. Noticing my scrutiny she took a slow breath through her mouth and her eyes visibly lightened. _'That was a little strange',_ I thought.

The bell rings, startling me and making me jump a bit. We stand up and pick up our things and I'm about to leave when she speaks "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Bella, and I'm looking forward to being your partner for the year."

Say what?

"I'm sorry, what was that about being partners?"

She giggles and I get the butterflies again, "Didn't you hear the teacher, she said the person you are sitting next to will be your partner for the whole year. At least for the projects where we need a partner, there will be some solo projects too."

I start to get a little excited from the prospect of being Alice Cullen's partner all freaking year.

"Oh ok, well in that case I'm looking forward to it as well."

I start to make my way out of the classroom and as I pass through the door a sudden bout of dizziness hits me so fast that I stumbled but manage to catch myself on the lockers just outside of the door. I shook my head as if to shake it away and as quickly as it showed up it disappeared.

Once I was sure I was fine I released my grip on the lockers and realized that my nails had dug into the metal.

"What in the-", a hand on the shoulder makes me jump. I turn around to find a concerned looking Alice. I temporarily forget about the odd dent I created, my focus fully on Alice.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, 'cause a second ago you looked like you were going to fall." The concern in her voice and eyes just about made my heart melt.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just got a little dizzy, but it's gone now." I reply reassuringly.

She looks unconvinced but still says "Well if you're sure."

"I'm sure." I reply.

"Just to make sure though, may I walk you to your car?" And there goes the butterflies again. I swear, nobody's ever affected me the way she has. It's weird but even though we've just met I feel a connection with her.

"O-okay," I reply with a shy smile_. 'Dammit and I was doing so good at not stuttering'_ I scold myself silently as we make our way to the parking lot.

We make it to my car without mishap and I turn around to face her, "Well thanks for making sure I got here safely, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Bella, anytime." She reply's as she starts to skip backwards in the direction of the Volvo. She gives a little finger wave before turning around and getting in the car. I didn't realize I'd been at her, again, until she got into the car.

The way she said _'Anytime',_ seemed like she meant it. The thought gave me a warm feeling in my belly and made me giggle a little.

Man, first day of school and I've already got a crush, and on a girl no less. This is going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alice's POV

I chew on my bottom lip nervously as I look around at the room full of silent vampires. As soon as we got home a family meeting was called. Carlisle and Esme wanted to discuss the situation with me and Bella. While they are happy about me finally finding my mate, they aren't sure how to go about the situation.

Since she's human my family needs to be able to trust her enough for me to tell her our secret, make sure we know that she won't tell anyone. I'm the only one who already trusts her completely, but that's probably the mating instincts influence. Although, I don't know about her being human. Earlier today I saw her grab onto a locker and dig her nails into it. At the time I wasn't concerned about that because I saw her swaying like she was going to faint, so I was more concerned for her health. But after I walked her to her car and made sure that she was well enough to drive, I started thinking of it.

She shouldn't of been able to do what she did, it's not something humans should be able to normally do. Come to think of it her scent seemed to fluctuate a bit when at the moment she started swaying, but as soon as her swaying stopped her scent went back to normal.

'_I think I'll keep this info to myself until I learn more about what's going on with my mate.' _I sing the song _Bring me back to life_ by _Evanescence_ in my head over and over again so that Edward won't be able to catch my thoughts. I'm sure he knows I'm hiding something but chooses not to say anything.

Rosalie finally breaks the silence, "She could pose a threat to us", she starts and as I'm about to protest she continues," but I'm willing to give Bella the benefit of the doubt because she's Alice's mate and if she's meant for Alice we don't have much of a choice."

I squeal happily, rushing Rosalie in my version of a bear hug. She chuckles, squeezing me back before her face goes back to being serious.

"Don't get too excited Alice, that doesn't mean I trust her." I pout a little at that, but otherwise I'm still happy. Because for Rosalie to even consider giving Bella a chance is huge.

"You can't be serious Rosalie, she's human and Alice is a vampire, there's no way they can have a relationship!"

We all, except for Edward, turned shocked expressions on the speaker. Jasper, the one I'm closest to, my best friend, was the one who spoke. His expression is full of suppressed anger, which is unusual because he's the one who always keeps calm, even in stressful situations.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Emmett asks looking thoroughly confused, as did everyone else, except of course for Edward. He probably already knows why Jasper is behaving this way. I still haven't recovered from my initial shock and so can't seem to find any words to speak.

"My problem is tha-" He starts.

"Jasper" Edward interrupts sharply. He didn't raise his voice but the warning was clear in his tone. They stared at each other intensely for a few moments before Jasper looks away, taking a calming breath and running a hand through his hair. He looks around the room and when his gaze lands on me he quickly averts his gaze to the floor before finally speaking, "I apologize for the unnecessary outburst. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to hunt." He says stiffly never looking up before disappearing from the living room.

I was tempted to demand Edward to tell me what he knows, but I'd rather hear it from Jasper himself.

"Don't worry Ally, I don't know what his deal is, but I'm sure he'll come around." Emmett says.

I look at him through saddened eyes. He sees the look and all of sudden I'm in a bear hug trapped by his bulging muscles.

I try to protest but my words get muffled by his chest. When I finally get my face free I yell at him to put me down. He laughs but obliges. When I'm back on my feet I notice that everyone has dispersed to different parts of the house. Esme is doing whatever it is she does in the kitchen, Carlisle went to his study, Rosalie migrated to the couch and is flipping through a magazine, and Edward is in the music room on the piano trying to finish a composition he's been working on for about twenty years now.

"Thanks Em."

"Anytime Tink." I punch him in the arm. I hate that nickname. I know I'm tiny but not that tiny.

All of a sudden I feel the rushing feeling of an oncoming vision. My vision of the living room quickly fades and is replaced with a new image.

_I see Bella and Charlie sitting at their dining table eating the last of their meal. When they have finished I see them getting up and heading to the sink, when seemingly out of nowhere Bella starts falling. The plate in her hands comes crashing on the kitchen floor and Charlie calls out her name in panic. He picks her up and sets her on the living room couch. _

The scene in front of me makes me freeze in panic, pulling me out of the vision.

"Carlisle answer the phone!" I yell out the second I come out of the vision, and not a moment later does the phone ring. I make a run for the front door before an arm wraps around my waist and I'm pulled back. I've gone into protective mode and wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment. All I could think about was getting to my mate.

"Alice I know you want to make sure that she's alright but Carlisle is on his way to take a look at her. You can't just show up out of nowhere, you just met the girl today and it would be odd if you showed up with no good reason." Edward tried to be the voice of reason but I was to submerged in my instincts to even try to listen to him. I fought against his vise-like grip and managed to get free at one point by kicking Edward where the sun don't shine and start racing for the door again, but my path is intercepted by Rosalie and once again I'm in a vise-like grip but this time I can't get loose. Rosalie is the second strongest in the family and my strength lies in my speed, not my physical strength. So there's no way I can get myself free.

I'm suddenly hit with a wave of calm so strong I go limp in Rosalie's arms. It seems Jasper's back and although we need to talk about his earlier behavior I'm grateful he's here. _'Man I knew that the instincts involving my mate would be strong, but damn.' _

When I've gained completely control again I apologize profusely to Edward for kicking him in his nether regions, but he just brushes my apologies off saying it wasn't a big deal. I can't believe I actually did that. I'd never hurt a family member, never. But in that moment I lost all control and I've never lost all control like that before.

"Alice, you only reacted that strongly because your mate is human." Edward says responding to my thoughts. "If you were mated to a vampire your reaction would be strong too, but since your mate is human, more fragile, your protective instincts will be a lot harder to control. It will take longer but you can gain control of these instincts."

"I hope so. I might seriously hurt one of you and I don't want to lose control like that again." I say, my brow creasing in concern for what I might end up doing if I lose it again.

Emmett wraps an affectionate arm around my shoulder. "We know Ally, we know."

Bella's POV

I made it home before Charlie and started making dinner. When I moved here and found out about my dad's eating habits and I decided that I would not allow my father to pig out on pizza every night. So instead I'm cooking healthy meals for him. I decided that we're going to have some pork chops with some mash potatoes, and lots of salad. A lot better than pizza.

I just finished making dinner when I hear the front door slam closed.

"Hey Bells, you cooking something? It smells delicious." He says rounding the corner into the kitchen.

"Hey Char- dad, I'm making pork chops." I caught myself before I called him by his name. I know how much he appreciates it when I call him dad.

"So how was your first day of school, did you make any new friends?", He asks enthusiastically. _'He must really want me to like it here' _I think amused_ 'well he won't have to worry about me liking it here. There's a certain pixie-like girl who's caught my attention.' _

I blush when my train of thought leads to Alice and how she makes me feel. I turn away from Charlie so he wouldn't notice and cleared my throat before I spoke, "Yeah I've made a few friends", I say as I turn around, pretty sure that my blush is completely gone now.

He looks up at this, "Oh and who might these friends be."

"Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, and Lauren Mallory. They seem nice…..even if a few of them are a bit too preppy for me. Oh and I met Alice Cullen too." He lets out an amused laugh before getting up getting a plate full of food. I did the same.

"Ah, one of the Cullen kids? Nice folks. You know that their father is the best doctor we have in town. They're very kind and caring people. Carlisle and Esme are probably the most kind people I've met."

We sat down at the table and started eating. It was silent for a few moments before I spoke "So dad how was work, did you catch any bad guys?" I asks jokingly. "Afraid not kiddo. It was just another boring day in the office. Nothing of interest really ever happens around here." He responds.

After that short conversation we finished our dinner in companionable silence. When we're done eating Charlie gets up to put his dishes away and I follow to do the same. As I'm walking to the kitchen sink another, stronger wave of dizziness hits me. Unfortunately this time I couldn't catch myself and ended up falling forward. I heard something crash and Charlie calling my out name but it sounds as if it's coming from a distance. Black dots are covering my vision and I start to feel groggy. I fought against the drowsiness and slowly but surely the dark spots start to disappear. When I open my eyes (I hadn't realized I'd closed them) I'm on the couch in the living room and a frantic Charlie is pacing back and forth, talking into the phone rapidly. I try to talk a few times and can't seem to get a word past the burning in my throat.

"Dad", I managed to croak out. It feels like I haven't been drinking anything for weeks, "water."

He immediately rushes into the kitchen. A few second later I hear the tap turn on and within 5 seconds he dashes to my side. I hear a voice on the other end of the phone, temporarily forgotten, in his hand. He puts the phone up to his ear and starts talking into the receiver sounding calmer, "She's awake, how soon can you get here." He falls silent to listen to their answer. "Okay, thank you." He responds before hanging up.

"Thank god your awake Bells, you just fainted out of nowhere and you had me so worried", he says in a whisper.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask.

"Doctor Cullen, I wanted to try to get him over here since I knew he was off already and it would be quicker if he came here than to meet at the hospital."

"Dad, I'm fine. I just fainted, stuff like this happens all the time."

"To you?" He asks.

"Well, no but I meant stuff like this happens all the time in general. In fact I don't even feel the tiniest bit dizzy."

"I'll believe your fine when the towns best doctor takes a look at you."

There's a knock on the front door and Charlie stands up to answer it. He opens the door and he and whoever was on the other side were talking at a normal volume and because of how far the door is from the living room I shouldn't be able to hear them, but surprisingly enough I could hear them clearly as if they were in the same room as me.

"Carlisle thank you so much for coming to see my daughter on such short notice." Charlie says.

"It's no problem at all Charlie, I wasn't doing anything of importance at the time." Came a smooth voice I didn't recognize. I guess this is the doctor Cullen Charlie was talking about. Which means that he must be Alice's adoptive father. A small smile finds its way on my face at the thought of Alice.

"Well come on in, she's in the living room." I'm distracted from my thoughts when Charlie's voice comes closer. Charlie and doctor Cullen walk into the living room and I get my first look of the good doctor.

He's moderately tall, I'd say about 5"10, with a handsome, kind looking face. He has slicked back blond hair and weirdly the same golden eyes as all of the Cullen children. I thought that they were wearing contacts to get the same eye color, but for the parents to be doing it too seems a bit weird. Then I thought of how Alice's eyes changed color earlier in the day and, I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure contacts don't do that.

Doctor Cullen makes his way over to me and kneels down to my level. "Hello Bella I'm doctor Cullen but please call me Carlisle. Now, Charlie tells me that you gave him quite a scare and fainted earlier?" I nod my head, still not wanting to talk because my throat still hurts. "Can you tell me what you were feeling before and during your collapse?"

I think about it for a moment before I answer, "I felt a sudden wave of so much dizziness that I couldn't stand and ended up falling. I didn't even know I had fallen unconscious because I felt awake throughout the whole thing. I couldn't see and I couldn't hear but I felt awake."

"Hmmm…. Well I could think of a few reasons of why you fainted. You could have Hypotension, an abnormally low blood pressure, it could be due to stress, or it could be Vasovagal syncope."

"Until I take some tests I won't know for sure and I also need to ask you some questions to find out if you've ever felt the symptoms of hypotension or vasovagal syncope." He informs me.

He asks me multiple questions pertaining to my recent health. I answered all of his questions truthfully and when he is done with his questions he takes a sample of my blood. He says it's to check for any disturbances with my red blood cells.

When he's done he stands back up and walks over to my dad who is still standing in the entrance way to the living room. They start walking down the hall towards the front door, but before they disappear from sight doctor Cullen turns back around and tells me to take it easy for the next week or so and to not do anything to stressful or strenuous for the mind and body. When he's finished giving me instructions they start walking again and when they reach the front door I can once again hear them clearly.

"Alright Charlie, I'm finished examining her. She'll be fine. She just needs some rest. It doesn't seem like it's anything serious, maybe just some stress but otherwise she seems fine. Just watch her closely for the next few days incase anything happens."

"Will do. Again thank you for coming on such short notice Carlisle. I appreciate it."

"Anytime. This is what I'm here for. To help the Folks of Forks."

"Yeah, well still, thanks."

"No problem. I should probably head back to tell Alice that Bella is fine now. She was worried sick about her. It seems that she has taken a liking to Bella."

"Yeah, Bells does have that effect on people. Well goodnight Carlisle. I hope the next time we see one another will be under different circumstances."

I hear footsteps on the gravel of our driveway, then a car door opens, "Goodnight Charlie, and so do I.", the car door slams shut and the engine turns on before I hear the car backing up and driving away.

Charlie comes back into the living room looking relieved and tired at the same time. "Alright kiddo let's get you up to bed." He comes over to the couch, turns around, and kneels down. He's going to give me a piggy back ride up to my room and normally I would protest but right now I don't have the energy to argue let alone walk. So I hop on without comment and he lifted me up and started to make his way up the stairs.

Once we got to my room he laid me down on my bed as gently as he could. When I was settled in he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay?"

I give out a tired chuckle and respond, "Sure dad, I'll try my best."

He nods then gets up and walks to the door. He clicks off the light and before he closes the door says, "Night Bells" and I respond with a sleepy, "Night" before turning over. I hear the soft click of the door being shut and I know that he's no longer in the room.

I roll onto my back and close my eyes. I let the exhaustion from the day's events consume me and fall into a hopefully peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The wolf's thoughts are in italic, & bold and Bella's is just in italics.**

**This chapter will only be in Bella's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I'm standing in a clearing, in the middle of the forest. The area around me feels different, kind of an alive feeling and I also feel different somehow, I feel….powerful. I close my eyes, listening to the sound of the rushing wind around me and I'm surprised when I can hear more than the wind. I can hear the sounds of all the little creatures in the forest. I'm so focused on listening to things deep in the forest that I don't notice the presence behind me until I hear the snap of a branch. I whirl around narrowing my eyes only to freeze when I see what's behind me. For its size it was pretty light on its feet for me not to hear it approaching at all. A giant wolf was striding through the cover of the trees and for some strange reason, as it covers the ground between us, I feel more and more at ease with its presence. Its presence gives me a sense of... comfort. It's about the size of two horses. The fur is mostly black but the paws are white and on top of the white of the paws are odd swirly designs. The swirl on the right front leg was blue, and on the left front leg was silver, the one on the right back leg was red, and on the left back leg it was green. As it's ginormous head tilts down I notice a yellow swirl at the top of the snout._

'_**I am not an it, Isabella' **_

_I nearly jump out of my skin when a female voice, that is not mine, sounds in my head all of a sudden. I look around wildly looking for the owner of the voice. When I finish my frantic searching I realize that it's still just me and the wolf. _

_When I focus back on the wolf completely, I notice a somewhat amused expression on the wolf's face. Or at least as much as a wolf's face can express amusement. _

'_**I do have a name you know'**_

_The voice makes another appearance. My heart feels as if it's going to jump out of my chest and I put a hand up to it as if to physically hold it in. When my heart slows to a bearable speed I turn my full attention to the wolf._

'_That's you? You're the one in my head?'_

'_**Yes' **__The wolf reply's in a 'duh' tone __as if I was supposed to know that already__**.**_

'_Who are you, how are you doing that?'_

'_**To answer your first question my name is Tala. And t-**_

'_Wait', I interrupt her,' you Do know that your name is the meaning of wolf right? Not very original if you ask me.' I took an interest in different cultures around 8__th__ grade, so I know some pretty interesting stuff._

'_**Yes, now to answer your other question, I am a wolf spirit that resides within you. More specifically I am an elemental wolf spirit. At the moment I am communicating with you while you slumber, but when you have gained consciousness I can speak to you whenever I wish. I couldn't do so before because you were not yet ready. Now that you have started to awaken I have been able to emerge from the farthest corner of your mind, where I have resided since you were born. Of course, in the future when you awaken completely you will be able to block me out. At the moment I will act as a guide through your transformation.' **_

_I stare at her blankly for at least five full minutes. Then everything this she-wolf just told me registers in my mind and….. let's just say I don't have the best reaction._

'_Whoa, whoa what the hell are you going on about? You're saying that this is all just a fucking dream, and what do you mean transformation, what the hell am I going to transform into!?' As you can see, I've clearly lost my cool. She just lets me rant on with a calm look of patience on her face._

'_**All good questions. Ones that will have to be answered at a later date seeing as we are out of time.' **__Her voice is fading away with every word._

_Gradually all of my surroundings start to fade away._

'_Wait! I still have a lot of unanswered questions'_

'_**Do not fret. We will meet again soon, and remember we can communicate when you are conscious as well.' **__Her words keep getting softer and softer until the last few are nothing but a whisper._

I bolt upright in bed, panting, and my chest is hurting with how fast my heart's pumping. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, noticing it's dampness. Then I notice I had sweated through my pajamas and had gotten my sheets wet. I didn't even think it was possible for me to sweat so much. I sigh again thinking about the dream I just had. I could remember every little detail clearly, as if it had been etched into my brain.

'_**The first time always puts some strain on the body.'**_

I jump and fall off the bed landing on my ass. I get back up rubbing my bruised bottom, and listen to see if my fall had disturbed Charlie. When I hear no movement I grumble to myself, "Goddammit I'm tired of being scared half to death."

'_**My apologies I did not mean to startle you.' **_Tala says.

"Oh you didn't huh? Then how about a bit of a warning next time."

'_**In my defense I did warn you that I would be able to communicate freely with you while conscious as well as unconscious.'**_

I sigh running a hand through my hair again, letting go of all my grumpiness from a not so good night sleep.

"Well since I can't get back to sleep and," I glance at my clock on the nightstand," I have a good four hours until I need to get ready for school, why don't you tell me what you're doing in _my_ head?"

"_**Well let me start off with explaining what you are."**_

"What I am? Aren't I human?"

"_**Not quite. For the first 16-17 years of your life you live like a normal human. But when you reach a certain age is when your wolf side awakens, namely me." **_

"So, you're a part of me?"

"_**Precisely**_"

"You still haven't told me what I am."

"_**Well the correct term would be a Nekra. Nekra means wolf in the Indian language, but you would probably be more familiar with the term werewolf."**_

My eyes nearly pop out of my head at that. Werewolf? There's no way that's true, nope, werewolves don't exist, right? Well….., my mind starts to consider the possibility, it would explain how I dented that locker earl- no, no, no, no. This is crazy, there's no way.

"Oh man I've lost it, haven't I. I've gone crazy, right? This is probably all in my head." Apparently the shock from the whole ordeal has worn off and I'm reacting horribly. Before, I didn't react much because I didn't know how to, so I chose not to feel anything except for some confusion, because I couldn't deal, and that was it.

'_**I assure you that all of your sanity is in tact Isabella.'**_ Tala says in thinly veiled amusement.

"This isn't funny. If I'm not going crazy then why do I have you talking in my _head_." The last word was said with a deep growl that startled me and the growl was cut off. My hands started shaking and my eyes felt like they were burning.

"What's happening?" my voice trembles a bit.

'_**Go look at yourself and see' **_she replies.

I jump out of the bed and rush to the mirror on the back of my bedroom door. What I see makes me freeze in place and my eyes widen in fear and awe. My eyes were a mixture of multiple colors. I looked closer and could distinctly make out the colors blue, silver, yellow, green, and red. The same colors of the swirls on Tala's body. They were shifting around in my irises, never staying in one place and never mixing together. So instead of all these colors making my eyes one color, they made my eyes all of the colors at once, shifting from one corner of my eye to the other, swirling around.

I take deep meditative breaths to help myself calm down and it works wonders. My hands stop shaking uncontrollably and my eyes slowly turn back to their original emerald green.

'_**I'm impressed. I didn't have to step in at all. You gained back control pretty quickly'**_

"Shit", I say, ignoring her and laying back down on the bed, staring disbelievingly at the ceiling, "I can't believe this is actually happening." I continue to stare at the ceiling until I feel exhaustion creeping in again and I welcome the oblivion that accompanies sleep with open arms.

* * *

I stalk through the cafeteria doors feeling like crap. Ever since I woke up this morning I've been feeling like my energy was being drained by the minute. Tala explained that, throughout the first period of my awakening, I will feel weak. Apparently the transformation from human to werewolf, or Nekra as she calls it, will take a toll on my body for, at least, the first three days. Since it started yesterday I only have today and tomorrow until I start to feel the strength of a Nekra, or at least that's what Tala says.

The smells in the cafeteria are a lot more potent than they were yesterday and I scrunch up my nose in disgust. I walk to the lunch line trying to ignore the smells of the room and I grab a pizza, then head over to the same table as yesterday.

"Hey Bella" A voice greets from behind me. I turn around and see that it's Ben.

"Whoa Bella, you alright? You don't look so good." Ben says with a look of concern once he sees my face, probably wearing a beyond exhausted expression.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night. No big deal." I respond holding in a big yawn.

"Okay, if you say so." He takes a seat to my left and starts to eat his lunch quietly.

After five minutes of eating silently we're joined by the rest of the group. They sit down and murmur out hello's to both me and Ben. The table is suddenly filled with meaningless chatter. Jessica gossiping with Mike, Eric staring into space, in his own little world, Lauren's ignoring everyone, texting on her phone, and Angela and Ben are talking quietly to themselves. I try to give them their privacy and realize that if I concentrate on a different conversation hard enough I could ignore them, and since Jessica and Mike doesn't care who hears, I tune into theirs.

When lunch was over I started to stand up when my trembling legs give out from under me. Angela, being the only one still there, catches me before I fall. _'Man I feel ten times crappier than I did a second ago.'_ I feel so freaking hot but at the same time cold.

"Bella! Are you alright!?" Angela asks in alarm.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a bit dizzy for a second." I reply trying to step away from her only to stumble again but this time backwards. She tried to catch me but wasn't quick enough and I fell ungracefully onto my back on the cafeteria floors.

She helps me to my feet saying, "No. You're not fine. Come on I'm driving you to the hospital." She puts my arm around her shoulders and helps me hobble in the direction of the parking lot.

'_**You cannot go to a human doctor' **_Tala'svoice startles me and I stumble.

When I've regained my footing I look at Angela and practically beg her with my eyes, "No doctor, please Angela."

She looks at my pleading expression and sighs giving in, "Alright, but I'm still taking you home"

"But I don't need to g-" My weak protest is cut off by Tala's voice

'_**I'd listen to her if I were you. Your body is adjusting to the change a lot faster than I anticipated, so your human body is being pushed to its limits. By tomorrow morning you should feel stronger, rejuvenated, but for right now your extremely close to the fever stage.'**_ she says.

'_Fever stage?'_ I ask in my head. She doesn't answer.

I sigh and say to Angela, "Alright Angela, you win. I'll go home willingly."

We get to the parking lot and walk over to her lime green slug bug. I look at her with raised eyebrows. She notices my expression and asks "What?". I look between her and the car and say "A slug bug, really?"

"Hey I happen to like this type of car very much" She says defensively.

I chuckle a little and shake my head. She gets the car door unlocked and I get in, putting my seat belt on, then slumping in the seat. Once we were out of the parking lot, the rumbling of the cars engine lolls me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I toss and turn in bed trying to find a comfortable position. Angela had dropped me off about an hour ago, and I feel worse than I did then. It's like I'm sitting outside with the sun blazing as hot as it can, but there's also this contradictory feeling of being submerged in ice at freezing temperatures.

I hear a click and open my eyes to find Charlie standing in my doorway. He takes one look at my condition and rushes to my side.

"Dad", my throat burns as I speak, "Why are you home so early?" He shouldn't have been home for, at least, another three hours.

He sweeps some of my damp hair out of my eyes before responding, "Your friend, Angela, called me at the office saying that you were sick and that you wouldn't let her take you to the hospital." He touches my forehead with the back of his hand. He pulls away quickly with a small hiss of pain, "Jesus Bella, your beyond burning up. I don't care if you want to go or not I'm taking you myself."

I tried to mumble out a protest but nothing came out. I didn't have the energy to argue so I reluctantly let him pick me up and cart me downstairs, out the door, and into the police cruiser. I could feel the overwhelming exhaustion threatening to swallow me again and fought to keep my eyes open. It was a losing battle and not a moment later I passed out for the second time that day.

I wake to the disinfectant smell of a hospital. But beyond that smell was a mouthwatering scent that made my eyes flutter open to find the source of the magnificent fragrance. When I finally get them completely open I notice that I am indeed in a hospital. I hear a shuffling noise and look to my side. My eyes widen in surprise and my heart beat speeds up when I see who's sitting there.

"Alice?" I question, wondering what she was doing here. Not that I'm complaining.

She smiles at me gently and I see a look of relief cross her features, "Hey Bella, I'm glad your finally awake. Are you feeling alright?" She speaks softly and my heart flutters at the musical sound of her voice.

Now that she's brought attention to it I feel much better than alright. I feel more energetic than I've ever felt before. "Yeah actually I feel great, better than great. Maybe it was just one of those twenty-four hour flu's or something." I lie, knowing full well it was far from a normal sickness. For a moment it seemed that she knew it too, because a look of uncertainty flashed in her eyes, a moment later it was gone.

Just then there was a knock on the door and doctor Cullen walked in.

'_**You're lucky that Charlie requested him to be your doctor.' **_I silently congratulate myself for not jumping this time, though I can't say the same for my heart. I think about what she just said and grow confused, _'What do you mean?'_

'_**You'll find out soon enough.'**_ She responds cryptically.

'_Well that was strange'_ I thought to myself.

"Hello Bella, how're you feeling" Doctor Cullen greets me and asks.

"I'm feeling great. A lot better than yesterday."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now Bella do you know why you had such a high temperature?" He asks with a knowing look in his eyes that suggest that he already knows the real reason.

I shake my head no. He gives me a considering look then says, "Your temperature went abnormally high which is usual with fever's but, Bella" He pauses and sighs, "the temperature you ran at should have killed you."

Alice slaps his arm and he has the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry, my father can be a bit to blunt sometimes." Alice says with a glare in her father's direction.

"It's alright there's no need to sugarcoat it, plus I'm still here right? So everything should be fine." I say with a reassuring smile, then I ask, "Where's my dad?"

"He's sitting in the waiting room. I told him to let me check on you to see if your lively enough for visitor's." Doctor Cullen explains making his way to the door.

Before he leaves I ask him, "If I'm not supposed to have visitor's then why was Alice here before you." I look at Alice while I ask this and she has a sheepish smile on her face.

"Actually I don't know why she was in here." Doctor Cullen says. We both turned to Alice and she looks like she should be blushing but oddly she's not.

"Well I heard Car- dad talking with Charlie on the phone about how you were sick and on the way to the hospital and I was worried." Alice says, looking more and more flustered as she explains herself. Doctor Cullen chuckles softly before leaving to presumably go fetch Charlie.

_Alice was worried about me? Why would she worry about me, a girl she just met yesterday and hardly knows? _I question silently. When Carlisle leaves an awkward silence encompasses us.

'_**Talk to her'**_ Tala urges and I can feel her excitement at the prospect of conversing with Alice.

'_Why so eager?'_ I ask confused by the Nekra's behavior.

'_**Just say something.'**_ She insist again, ignoring my question.

'_I don't know what to say.'_ I respond feeling flustered.

I heard a giggle and turned my attention back to Alice. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"You are. You've been sitting there making the weirdest expressions.." My eyes widen and I blush hard, making my cheeks turn an unhealthy red. I really need to work on my facial expressions when talking with Tala.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I d-don't know" I reply scrunching up my eyebrows. Why was I apologizing?

'_**Ah, that'd be my doing'**_ Tala says.

'_What do you mean that was you're doing?'_

'_**I was apologizing on your behalf for making those ridiculous faces'**_

'_Wait, you mean you can talk_ _through me'_ I ask incredulously.

'_**Yes, did I forget to mention that?'**_

"Yes!"

"What?" the confused question directed at me made me aware that I had spoken that last part out loud, making me blush harder than before, which I didn't think was possible.

"O-Oh um… nothing." She gives me a strange look but let's it go. A moment later I heard footsteps outside the door and hoped it was Charlie come to save me from this awkwardness.

It was indeed Charlie and as he walked in Alice got up from the seat beside me and left me and Charlie alone for privacy.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as me and Carlisle are out of the room I speak to him to low and too fast for normal humans to catch. "Edward wants to talk to you when you get home. It's about Bella. I can't see why he wants to talk about her but it seemed important." This tidbit of news makes his eyes glint with curiosity.

"Alright, I'll be sure to speak with him after work" He responds, then walks off to probably attend to another patient.

Hours later I'm in my bedroom laying on my bed with my eyes closed and my mind wandering. I'm imagining what it'll be like to hold Bella, to kiss her, to not need to hold back on showing my affections for her. I can tell that she likes me too, almost like she can feel the mating bond herself.

There's a painful ache in my chest that just won't go away. I need to be near Bella or I'm going to go crazy. I try to think of other things to help get my mind off the pain.

My mind starts to wander to when I overheard the conversation between Edward and Carlisle.

_I hear Carlisle's office door click shut and know that Edward just entered. "Have a seat son. Tell me about what's worrying you." Carlisle says in a kind voice. I hear someone sit down with a sigh then Edward says, "I can't read her and I can't read anyone who's near her and I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing." "Bella?" Carlisle questions as if he didn't already know. "Yes. On one hand I'm grateful for the silence she provides but on the other I can't tell what her intentions, or that of anyone around her, are."_

My mind comes back to the present and I jump out of my bed and start pacing. That memory just made me think of Bella more and the ache became increasingly uncomfortable. I contemplate going to her house and sitting outside her window just to help decrease the intensity of the ache but decide against it. That'd be like stalking.

So I just lay back down and try my best to relax so I can go into my dreamlike state. It's the closest to sleep that I can get.

**Bella's POV**

I rub at my chest trying to soothe this uncomfortable sensation that's increasing by the minute. "Is this a part of the transformation Tala?" No answer. "Tala?" She remains silent and I wonder just how many secrets she's keeping from me.

'_**You must figure some things out on your own'**_ Tala says.

'_Oh sure now you talk' _I reply with a roll of my eyes.

"Okay new question. What are the Cullen's?" I feel some of Tala's surprise and scoffed, "I'm not stupid or blind. It just didn't hit me till we were leaving the hospital that I couldn't hear their heartbeats. I could hear Charlie's and everyone else's as we left but not theirs. Also they have strange colored eyes and I know they aren't contacts. When I touched Carlisle's hand when he had first checked on me, it felt like it was ice cold and hard and smooth like a rock. I also get this feeling around them like…. I don't know, like they're not human." I finish my rant and imagine myself glaring at the she-wolf in my head, waiting for an answer. Before I would've never picked up on these things but now, since finding out I'm becoming a werewolf, I've got a broader perspective. I now know that some myths aren't just myths. Which is how I was able to pick up on the Cullen's oddities.

She's silent for a while then sighs when she realizes I'm not giving up. **_'They are vampires'_ **That brings me up short. I wasn't expecting that. In fact I don't know what kind of answer I was expecting but that never even came to mind.

"Vampires, as in I vant to suck your blood, garlic hating vampires?" I ask still trying to wrap my mind around it. I know what I said before but still, fucking _vampires_. That's gonna take some getting used to.

'_**Well you've got the blood part right but they don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood. You can tell by their eye color. Gold is the sign of an animal drinker and red is the sign of a human drinker. I guess the Cullen's are the rare type of vampire who value human life.' **_

I'm only half listening seeing as my mind is on Alice. Alice is a vampire? I'm finding it difficult to imagine cute, adorable, pixie-like Alice as a vampire.

'_**Believe it, because it's true.'**_ Tala says, seeming once again, amused by my reaction.

Oh man, this is too much too fast. First I develop a crush on Alice, a girl, not knowing I swung that way, then I find out I'm turning into a werewolf, or Nekra, or whatever and then I find out that the Cullen's, the family of Alice, are vampires. I sigh and think to myself, _'What's next witches? Crap I hope I didn't just jinx myself.'_

I sigh again and rub my temples, feeling mentally worn out. I was right, this is definitely going to be an interesting year. I just don't know if it's the good kind of interesting or not. I really hope it's the former.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N I decided to change the name of the wolf spirit to 'Allah' to 'Tala' because some people took offence at using the name of a God, and I assure you that was not my intention. I apologize to those who were offended.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I'm getting ready for school, going through my morning routine, when I catch a whiff of a sickeningly sweet smell and a growl trickles out my mouth. The level of animosity I suddenly felt snapped me out of it and I scrunched up my brows in confusion.

_'Tala, what just happened?'_ I asked.

'_**You smelled a vampire nearby and your instincts kicked in.'**_ She answered.

'_But Alice didn't smell like that and I didn't have the sudden urge to attack her.'_

'_**She is different'**_

'_How is she different. She is a vampire right?'_

'_**Yes she is but as I told you before there are something's you must figure out on your own. So there are some questions I will not answer.'**_

I grumble to myself with a scowl on my face. If I'm gonna find out eventually why not tell me now? I could once again feel her amusement and started to get annoyed. I decided that I was gonna ignore her the rest of the day.

'_**As if you could.'**_ Tala says just to further annoy me.

I growl lowly under my breath, this time on purpose, to vocalize my frustration. I'm once again confused by my behavior. It usually takes a lot more to get under my skin. I'm always calm and never let my emotions get away from me.

'_**As your transformation draws nearer, it'll be harder to control your emotions. You'll get angrier faster so you should watch out for that, lest you end up hurting someone.' **_

Great, that's just great. I sigh and look at my clock by my bed. I have ten minutes till school starts and so I head downstairs to make myself some toast before leaving.

I make it just in time for the warning bell to ring which means I have five minutes to get to class. I grab my stuff and fast walk my way to my first period. I sit down just before the bell rings and sigh in relief. Even with all the stuff happening to me, I still worry about school. It seems to be the only normal thing in my life at the moment.

I stiffen in my seat when I hear a faint growl coming from behind me. I slowly turn in my seat looking through all the students behind me until I catch a pair of golden eyes staring at me. Or more like glaring. It's one of the Cullen's. I think Jessica identified this one as Jasper. I didn't even know he was in my first period.

I narrow my eyes at him and feel the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. A faint growl comes from me as well and I recognize it as a challenge. Daring him to do something. I don't know why, I hardly know the dude, but I'm feeling a lot of dislike for him. I don't really know how to describe it but he makes me feel….threatened in some way.

The teachers voice suddenly rings out in the silent classroom, breaking up our impromptu staring contest. I turn back to face the front and realize that most of the students were looking between both Jasper and me. Even the teacher was looking back and forth between us with a cautious expression. I try to fight a blush at the unwanted attention but fail miserably.

As the teacher starts to drone on about something or other related to English, I'm not really paying attention, everybody starts to pay attention to the teacher instead of us. I put my head down on the desk until the bell rings. Then I get up and pack my bag, heading for the door as fast as I could. I saw Jasper making his way for me making me speed up my pace. I didn't want to have any type of interaction with him, not until I figured out what his deal was.

It's lunch time now and I'm heading for the cafeteria with Angela. I actually enjoy her company. The rest of the group needs some improvement on their personalities. Well not Ben, he's like Angela, polite and they both respect boundaries, unlike Jessica.

Once I take my seat I immediately look behind me at the Cullen's table only to find it empty. I feel a tap on my left shoulder and turn to see Angela looking at me with a knowing smile, "Looking for the Cullen's?" She questions, though I know that she already knows, but I nod anyway. "Their probably camping again."

'_Camping? Vampires camp?'_

Seeing the confused look on my face she elaborates, "They always go camping whenever it's sunny out. Their lucky to have parents that let them skip on the nice days. These days are pretty rare and I wish I could skip and enjoy it like them. Their grades are so good that the school doesn't mind as long as they come back."

'_Oh right, vampires and sun don't mix well'_

'_**You do know that they don't burst into flames when in the sunlight. They just can't be caught in it or else they would reveal that they are not human' **_Tala breaks in.

'_Care to elaborate.'_

'_**Later. You should probably start paying attention to your friends. You've been staring off into space long enough.'**_

I snap back into reality to notice that Angela and Ben are giving me concerned looks. Jessica is too busy trying to get the attention of Mike, Mike and Eric are having an intense conversation about nothing of importance, and Lauren, of course, is too busy texting to notice anything.

I gave Angela and Ben a reassuring smile and say, "Sorry, I got lost in my head for a second there."

"I'll bet" I heard Angela whisper and I look at her curiously. I don't comment because I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it, nor should I have been able to. I look down at my hands in my lap and scrunch up my eyebrows. It's like she knows or something.

**_'Tala'_**, I hesitate before asking, _'does Angela know what I am?' _I glance at said girl and see her attention on Ben, speaking with him quietly.

I can see her making a thoughtful expression behind, as much as a wolf can, before answering, _**'It is possible, but she'd have to be something less than human.' **_

'_Is she?'_ I ask. I get no answer but I can feel her concentration, on what I don't know. I hear a growl of frustration in my head, _**'I can't sense what she is at all, human or otherwise. She's blocking me somehow.' **_So that's what she was concentrating on.

'_Umm…doesn't that suggest that she is indeed not human.'_

'_**Could be, or it could be that she is just a human who is a naturally strong shield.'**_

'_Great, so there's no real way of knowing for sure.'_

'_**You could ask her.'**_

'_No way. If she's normal and doesn't know what I am than she'll think I'm crazy and make sure I'm sent to a nut house!'_

'_**Ok, don't chew my head off, it was just a suggestion.' **_She mumbles.

Just then the bell rang and I got up, dealt with my empty lunch tray, and headed for my next class.

* * *

After school, I drove myself home in a saddened mood at not having seen Alice all day. But as my driveway comes into view into view I see a yellow Porsche in my driveway. I feel excitement rush through me because I know the only ones that can afford such a car is the Cullen's and this car just has Alice written all over it.

I pull into the driveway and look up at the porch and my heart begins to speed up at seeing that my assumption of who owns the car is correct. I turn off the ignition and hop out of the car, locking it. I walk up to the porch and join my unexpected guests.

"I thought your family went camping, Alice."

"Yeah, well one of my brothers was being an idiot and broke his arm while jumping out of a tree."

"Oh"

'Can vampires break their arms?'

'_**No, they can't break it per se, but they can get them torn off. But they also have the ability to reattach their limbs.'**_

'_Even the head?'_

'_**Yes'**_

I bring my attention back on Alice, not that she noticed that it was diverted. I'm getting better at hiding my expressions while conversing with Tala. "Well, do you want to come in?" I ask politely, trying to hide my excitement at the prospect of spending time with Alice.

"I would love too." She reply's sweetly.

I unlock the door and we both make our way inside to the living room. I tell her to make herself comfortable while I go put my school stuff away.

I come back from my room to see her seated on the middle cushion of the couch and so I move to go sit on her left side. I sit with a certain distance between us so that way I wouldn't be in her personal space but closer than would have been necessary. I just can't help it, the pull I feel to her is making me want to climb in her lap and snuggle. I guess this'll have to do for now.

"So how'd you know where I lived?" I question her, not really caring how she found out because I'm glad that she did. And I also didn't really care why she was there as long as I got to be in her company. I just wanted to get a conversation going.

"I asked my dad and he told me. But even if he didn't know I still could've found out. This is a very small town after all."

I blush at her answer and realize that was a stupid question. I look up and notice her eyes darkening a little, not nearly as dark as last time and realize that the blood rushing to my face must be affecting her.

I immediately feel bad. I know that my blushing isn't really under my control, but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty at causing her discomfort.

She must've seen something in my face because a look of concern adorns her face and she cups my face in her hands, "What's wrong, Bella?"

It takes me a minute to answer because I'm reveling in the feeling of her hands on my face, but when I do I can tell she isn't satisfied with my answer, "Nothing, just got lost in thought."

She looks at me for a moment before asking, "Seriously Bella what's wrong?"

I stare at her wondering if I should tell her that I know what she is.

'_**No! It's too soon. You must wait until after your transformation is complete.'**_

Well that nixed that idea. I sigh and say, "Really I'm okay Alice."

I can tell she doesn't believe me, but she lets it go. By the look she's giving me I can tell she's going to bring it back up at some point and hopefully it'll be when I can reveal everything to her. She sigh and lets her hands fall from my face. I nearly whimper at the loss of contact but manage to catch in time. That would've been embarrassing.

'_**Yeah and I'd have to apologize for you embarrassing us again'**_

'_I don't think your one to talk. I could hear the whimper you gave in my head.'_

I think for a second and contemplate asking why we're reacting the way we are to Alice. I mean if I'm a werewolf and she's a vampire then shouldn't we be enemies. I decide against asking Tala because knowing her she most likely not give me an answer.

'_**I will not answer your first question, but the second about werewolves and vampires being enemies is not true.'**_

Well that's a relief.

I go to change the subject and ask her, "So Alice since we just met a few days ago and don't really know each other. Why don't we ask questions about one another."

"Ok." She replies simply.

"So, what are some of your hobbies?"

Alice visibly perks up at this and I feel the butterflies in my stomach once again at the sight of her beaming smile, and I can't help but give one in return.

Oh man, I'm totally falling for her and falling hard. I just hope Alice will be there to catch me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I stand in my doorway waving at Alice before she takes off. Once she's out of sight I close the door and lean on it, closing my eyes with a sigh. I feel so damn happy and content that I don't know what to do with myself. I learned a lot about Alice today.

Her favorite color is, surprisingly, white. I was a little surprised at that because I thought it would be a more vibrant color, but she said she loves white because, to her, it represents pureness. She also loves shopping, that bit of news had me feeling a bit queasy in the stomach. I've always had a revulsion to shopping, but if she were to invite me on a shopping spree I would say yes without a second thought.

She told me a bit about her siblings and parents too. She said that the one she is closest to is Jasper. When she told me that I had to hold in a growl. I still don't know why I dislike him but the guy just has this certain vibe that sends unpleasant shivers down my spine. She must've read something on my face because she asked if I was okay and my response was to tell her that I was fine and that she should continue telling me about her other siblings, hoping that we could get off the subject of Jasper.

She then proceeded to tell me that the big muscled brother, Emmett, may look intimidating but he's actually just a big goofball who loves video games. I tell her that I'm quite the gamer myself and she says that once Emmett gets wind of this that he won't leave me alone till I come to play with him. Alice says that nobody likes playing with him 'cause he's a sore winner and he doesn't like playing with her because she always beats him, so he'll get excited about the idea of someone new for him to beat. Next is Rosalie who Alice says is the type of person with trust issues. You have to earn her respect first then the trust will soon follow. That wasn't anything new to me. You can tell by her usual scowling and defensive body language that she's someone that's hard to get close to. Then there's Edward. She didn't say much about him other than the fact that he loves music and composes his own compositions on his piano.

She then starts to tell me about her parents saying that Esme is the most loving, caring, motherly woman she has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Carlisle is also loving and caring, but he's also very inquisitive. Alice says she feels very lucky to have been adopted by them.

I can't wait to actually meet them myself. I want to make a great first impression.

I'm suddenly yanked out of my memories of my time with Alice by a fierce pain in my stomach and I double over clutching my stomach and biting my lip hard to keep from screaming. The pain is slowly spreading up my torso and arms and down my legs, to every part of my body.

'_**It's starting! You can't change here, go out the back door, into the woods!'**_ Tala yells in my head.

I get off my hands and knees and do as she says. Once I'm out of the house and I make my way deep into the woods, in a clearing, the wind starts to pick up at unnatural speeds and whipping my hair every which way. A wave of heat, so sudden I fall to my knees, fills me up and it feels as if it's trying to push its way out of me and not a moment later does it feel like its succeeded in its quest to get out and I'm push onto my back. I lift my head up and see that a fire was started on the other side of the clearing.

The pain suddenly intensified making my head fall back to the ground and my spine to arch at the same time that I heard thunder coming from the sky, covering my scream of agony. The pain lessens to a more bearable level and I noticed that it was raining hard and that the ground was shaking as if I was in the middle of an earthquake.

Once again the pain intensified, but this time was a lot worse. I could feel my bones breaking at unnatural angles. My face was elongating and my eyes were burning much worse than last time. I could feel my teeth growing on both the bottom and top of my mouth.

After a few more minutes the pain disappeared as quickly as it appeared and I was left on my side panting ragged breaths.

'_What the fuck.'_ I said, wondering why there was no warning whatsoever.

'_**You've finally finished your transformation.'**_ Tala states the obvious.

'_No shit Sherlock. So I'm a wolf now?'_ I ask.

'_**Yes. You should probably get to your feet to become accustomed to being a four legged creature.' **_She suggest.

I try getting up to my feet and on my first few try's I stumbled, not used to needing four legs. It also doesn't help that I'm still recovering from the exhaustion of the transformation itself.

When I finally do get my bearings and the exhaustion is practically non-existent, I feel like running and so that's exactly what I do. I found entertainment in chasing the little bunny's and squirrels and scaring them to death. I felt so energized and I realized I'm acting like a giant puppy. That's when I realize that I actually am giant. I'm a lot taller than I am as a human. I go looking for a body of water to see what I look like and end up finding a small pond farther in the forest and I get my first look at myself as a wolf. I look exactly like Tala, mostly black fir with white paws, and the swirls all the same color and in the same places. And my eyes are swirling with those same colors as before. The yellow, red, blue, silver, and green are much more vibrant than before. They're breathtaking. After I'm done looking myself over I make my way back toward my house wanting to go home.

'_How do I change back?'_ I ask Tala once we're back in the clearing.

'_**Just focus on how you look as a human. Changing back should take little effort and be painless.'**_

I do as she says and close my eyes focusing on my human form. As soon as I visualize my human form I feel myself change back so suddenly that I stumble forward. When I regain my balance I look myself over and see that I'm in my birthday suit. I blush quickly and start to make my way home, hoping that Charlie isn't there. I get to my house without incident and so I make my way upstairs to shower then put on some clothes.

After that I make my way downstairs and see that the red light of the answering machine is blinking signaling that there's a message. I press the play button and Charlie's voice sounds from it letting me know that he's with Billy and that he won't be home till late.

I'm relieved to hear that little tidbit of news because it would've been embarrassing running into him covered in dirt, naked as the day I was born. He'd probably think the worst and would demand who did this to me. So, yeah, I'm really relieved that he's not here.

Besides I've some questions for Tala about why the heck the weather decided to go haywire like it did while I was transforming.

'_I know you heard my thoughts so are you gonna tell me or not?'_ I question her.

I get silence for a few minutes and I grow irritated.

'_**Yes I shall answer any questions you may have now. No more hiding things. Now that you've transformed, you are ready to know everything.'**_ She finally responds.

'_Okay. So what was with the crazy wind, fire, lightening, and stuff?'_ I ask in a rush.

'_**That was the result of your awakening powers. You see Bella, I am an elemental wolf spirit, making you an elemental wolf.'**_ She explains, only succeeding in making me more confused. What's that got to do with the weath- Oh.

'_**Yes, Bella, you can control the elements air, water, earth, lightening, and fire.'**_

'_No fucking way. So that's why the weather seemed like it lost its mind and went crazy out there.'_

'_**Yes.'**_ She answered amused. It seems that anything I do or say amuses her.

'_Okay that answers that, but I have another question.'_

She's silent most likely waiting for what I'm gonna ask. _'What's going on between me and Alice?'_

'_**Ah, that. She is your mate.'**_

'_Mate?'_

'_**Yes. Your soul-mate, the one you are bound to by The Fates. The one you will love and cherish throughout eternity. Alice is your everything.'**_

'_My everything?'_ I like the sound of that, then something else she says gives me pause, _'Wait, eternity as in live forever?'_

'_**Oh, did I forget to mention that you are now immortal as well?' **_She ask with false innocence.

Once again, _'No fucking way.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I'm freaking out man. I mean immortal, really? What'll happen with Charlie or Renee? I can't just watch them grow old and die. What am I gonna do? I silently panic while pacing back and forth, wearing out the carpet on my floor.

'_**Look at the bright side, Alice is also immortal, so you can be with her forever.'**_ Tala interjects.

When she says that I calm down immensely but not completely. Forever with Alice? Doesn't sound too bad. But still, my pare- _**'You will have plenty of time to say goodbye. It's not like it'll happen right away, you still have time' **_She interrupts me before I could continue my silent panicking.

'_But what'll I do in a few years, when Charlie starts to realize that I'm not aging?'_ I ask.

'_**You could tell him about what you are.' **_She suggests and I imagine myself staring at her like she was crazy.

'_Are you nuts?! If I were to tell him then he'd think I'm nuts and send me to a nuthouse.'_

'_**You could show him.'**_

'_That'd be even worse! He's a cop with a gun. What if he's so shocked and scared that he forgets that I'm his daughter and he decides to shoot me.'_ I sigh running a hand through my hair.

'_**It's not like it'll kill you and I doubt that'll happen in the first place. Charlie loves you unconditionally. Sure this would be a big surprise for him and it would take a while for him to get used it, but eventually everything will go back to normal between you two.'**_

'_You really think things will turn out all right?'_

'_**Of course.'**_

'_Thanks Tala'_

'_**Anytime. What're wolf spirits for?'**_

I chuckle a bit, realizing the ridiculousness of what she just said.

'_**What's so funny?'**_

My chuckles turn into giggles, then full out laughter and I can't seem to stop. A second later I hear Tala join in even though I can feel that she's still confused. I guess my amusement was contagious.

I calm down after a while and sigh running a hand through my hair once again ruining it further.

'_Thanks Tala. I guess I needed that.'_

'_**No problem, though I still don't know how what I said was so funny.'**_

* * *

It's the last day of the week and its lunch time. I start to make my way in the direction of the cafeteria, nearly trampling over anybody unlucky enough to be in my path in the hallway. I was starving.

I round a corner and all of a sudden I'm yanked, quite roughly, by the arm into an empty classroom. I'm shoved into a desk and I hear the click of the door locking. I slowly turn around with a growl, but when I'm faced with my assailants face my growl gets caught in my throat.

Jasper Cullen is standing by the door with his fingers still holding a key that is obviously meant to lock the door. Neither of us move or says anything. He's just glaring at me with increasing intensity with every second that passes.

I finally break the silence by asking, "What the fuck do you want?"

He finally speaks, "I want you to stay away from Alice."

"Ummm…. No." Who the fuck does he think he is, telling me to stay away from _my_ Alice.

He growls lowly, challenging me, and I answer with one of my own, more aggressive growls. His eyes are pitch black and filled with rage. "That's the second time I've heard you growl, what are you?" He ask, though it's more like a demand for an answer.

"None of your damn business." I reply, my voice deeper than normal. I can feel the rage burning through me and it's taking all my will power not to lunge at him and tear him to shreds. I'm practically vibrating from the intensity of my emotions.

But when he starts to stalk toward me, his back hunching a bit and his fingers starting to take the shape of claws, I crouch into a defensive stance getting ready for a potential fight.

Before anything could happen though, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Jasper?" Alice's voice rung out from the other side of the door. I glanced at Jasper and saw that if he was physically capable he'd probably be even paler than he already was. He looked a little scared and I was confused as to why.

'_**Vampire hearing. She probably heard everything.'**_ Tala chooses now to speak up. Seriously, where was she when me and Jasper were about to get into a fight. Then I think of what she just said and I feel my face loose some of its color in a way Jasper's couldn't.

'_If she was listening then she probably knows I'm not human. Dammit this was not how I wanted her to find out.'_

Jasper makes his way to the door and unlocks it, letting an unhappy Alice in. She glares so heatedly at her brother that he flinches. I don't blame him, I'd flinch too if that look was directed at me.

After a few more moments of glaring at him and him shifting nervously from foot to foot under her unwavering gaze, she finally looks over at me and her glare becomes less intense but it's still there. My hands become sweaty from nervousness and I wipe them on my jeans.

Finally she speaks, "Jasper go home and cool down. I'll speak with you later."

He looks like he's about to protest, but one more look from Alice and he left, but not before giving me one last death glare clearly telling me that this isn't over.

Now it's just me and her alone in the classroom. Suddenly Alice is beside me linking our arms together as if the confrontation with Jasper had never happened. Though she squeezes my arm a little too tightly, making me wince, letting me know that she still isn't pleased.

As we leave the empty classroom my stomach growls making me blush and realize that I still haven't eaten yet.

"Come on. Let's get to the cafeteria. You still have plenty of time to eat." And so we make our way to the cafeteria and we get through the rest of the lunch break without any more problems, her with her family and me at my friends table. Angela, Ben, and, surprisingly, Lauren invited me to hang out at La Push after school today and I agreed because I thought it would be good for me to actually get out and hang with my new friends.

Back in Phoenix I wasn't very sociable and never really went out with anybody. The others had other plans already, not that I was complaining. I'd rather hang out with Angela and Ben than the others. Though I'm not too sure about Lauren. We've barley spoken to one another. The bell rings and I get up and go to my fifth period class, wishing that I could just skip to get to the only class I have with Alice.

Almost an hour later I nearly squeal out my happiness when the bells rings, signaling that the class is over and to move onto the next one. I speedily make my way to my art class and when I get there I'm surprised to see that Alice is the only one there. She looks my way as I enter and immediately her eyes have captured my own and I'm losing myself in the warm gaze of her honey-golden eyes.

A tap on my shoulder snaps me out of the trance I was in and I look behind me. It's another student trying to get in the classroom and I just now realize that I've just been standing here blocking the doorway while openly ogling Alice. I blush a deep red and hurriedly move to my seat to make sure I do further embarrass myself.

I look over at Alice and see that she's got a hand held in front of her mouth trying to hide her amusement but looking into those warm caramel eyes, I can see it clear as day. I could hardly focus on the task I was supposed to be doing. I spent most of the period stealing glances of Alice and I could've sworn that I saw her staring at me too.

I was sad when I heard the bell ring signaling the end of the day. But while I couldn't be with Alice I still get to hang out with my friends in La Push.

Right as I get to La Push though, I scrunch up my nose in disgust. There's this awful stench like a wet dog rolled around in garbage and never got washed off letting it get smellier and smellier with each passing day. It was fucking rank. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. That's how bad it was.

I was so focused on the smell that I didn't even realized that Tala was growling lowly in my head.

'_What is this smell?'_

'_**Shifters.'**_ She growls out.

'_Shifters?'_

'_**Incompetent mutts. They are prideful, territorial, and much easier to anger than we are.'**_

'_Can you tell how many there are?'_

I can feel her concentration then after a minute she answers,_**'Nine or ten of them. I can't be too sure of the exact amount but I'm fairly certain that their numbers are close to that amount.' **_

'_Will they be a problem?'_

'_**I don't know. It depends on how reasonable their alpha is.' **_

'_I really hope they don't cause any trouble with me.'_

'_**As do I. You may be stronger than them but you have absolutely no training and against that many opponents you may find yourself…..overwhelmed.'**_

With those thoughts heavy on my mind I make my way to the beach Angela gave me directions to. I park my car and make my way over to where I see Angela and Ben sitting on a log halfway submerged in the sand. I sit down next to Angela with a 'hi' and I look around realizing we're missing somebody.

"Hey, where's Lauren?" I ask.

Angela pointed in the direction of a small shack. It looked like half of it was meant for buying food and the other half was like a mini gift shop. In the front of the small line was Lauren buying herself what looked like nachos.

"Oh." I look back at Angela, wanting to strike up a conversation but the looks on bother hers and Ben's faces makes me stop short. They both have uncharacteristically serious faces directed at me and before I can ask what's wrong, Lauren pops up behind us saying, "Alright, let's get this over with." I look up at her in confusion and all of a sudden I find myself being dragged by Angela and Ben into the dense forest with Lauren following closely behind.

I'm to confused trying to figure out what's going on to even attempt to stop them.

After we've been walking for almost fifteen minutes and still show no signs of stopping I finally speak up, "Ummm…..guys? Where are you taking me?"

I get no answer. Their behavior's making me nervous but before I can speak up again we abruptly stop, nearly making me stumble but I catch myself in time.

Angela and Ben release my wrist then step in front of me and then they both turn to face me. They suddenly start stripping out of their clothes and I look away with a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Wha-What're you do-"

'_**Shhh'**_

'_Tala? Do you know what's going on, because I'm completely lost.' _

'_**Yes I do. Now I know why I couldn't sense what she was before. I'm stupid for not thinking of it sooner.'**_

'_Well? What is she?'_

'_**Just watch and see.'**_

I focus my attention back on Angle and Ban and see that they are completely stark naked. They have their eyes closed and look as though they're concentrating. Not one second later do I realize that I'm suddenly looking into the chest of two four legged creatures. I slowly drag my eyes up to look at their heads and I see two pairs of glowing eyes looking down at me, kinda like mine. But there's one big difference, theirs are only glowing one color while mine glow multiple. Angela is a pure white wolf with one giant blue swirl on her chest, matching her eyes and Ben is a grey wolf with a giant green swirl on his chest, same as his eyes.

Suddenly that one time where it seemed like Angela knew what was going on with me makes so much sense. She knew I was talking to Tala the whole time! It's weird but I don't feel all that surprised at finding out that Angela's like me, but Ben, well he was a big surprise. I didn't even suspect him. Speaking of surprises I look around for Lauren and see that she's still human and is looking at her nails with a bored expression. I wonder what she is. ? If she was a wolf I'm pretty sure that she would be changed to.

'_**Bella.'**_ A voice sounds in my head. A voice that is not Tala's. I whirl back to face the wolves knowing that it was the white one, Angela.

'_Angela? What's going on?'_

'_**We knew you were one of us as soon as we laid eyes on you. But we also knew that you had no idea what you were, so we waited until your transformation is complete. And now that is has we have shown ourselves to you so that you know that you are not the only werewolf here. We offer you companionship and, if you want, a place in our pack.'**_

'_Pack? So you, Ben and Lauren are in a pack?'_

'_**Me and Ben? Yes. Lauren? No. She is not one of us. She is our resident witch.' **_

Witch? I look in said girl's direction and see her tapping her foot impatiently with an annoyed look on her face. Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I could totally see her cursing someone if they get on her bad side. She sees me looking in her direction and has probably guessed why because she points her index finger to the ground, mumbles something under her breath in a foreign language, and slowly lifts up her finger. I look in the direction her finger is pointing and let out a loud gasp when I see a small tree branch floating in midair, defying gravity. Oh my God, She's levitating it. That's got to be one of the coolest things I've ever seen. Suddenly the branch drops. I snap my eyes back to Lauren and see that she crossed her arms and has that bored expression back in place.

'_**As I was saying'**_, Angela begins gaining back my attention, _**'Would you like to be a part of my pack?'**_

'_Are you the um…what's it called? Oh right! Are you the alpha of this pack?'_

'_**Yes'**_

'_How many are in your pack?'_

'_**Just me and Ben.'**_

'_What does being in your pack entail?'_

'_**We offer you protection and companionship and in return you do the same. You are loyal to only our pack and no other. If we are in danger, if our pack is fighting, you must stand with us. Though we are a pretty peaceful pack. We rarely ever fight.' **_

I mule it over in my head a bit. Based on what she's told me, being a part of her back will benefit me as much as it'd benefit her. For me, protection and companionship, for her, a bigger and stronger pack.

'_What do you think Tala?'_

'_**I think it would be in your best interest to join them. They can help with your training and more.'**_

'_Okay then. Angela, I would be honored to join your pack.'_

'_**Very well.'**_ She answers before bending her head down to touch my forehead with hers. The moment her fur touched my skin I feel tingles run all throughout my body and at first it feels good but when the tingles reach my upper right arm it starts to burn. It keeps getting hotter and hotter and I fall to my hands and knees, my breaths coming in short sharp gasps.

The last thing I remember is looking down at my arm and seeing the familiar shape of a swirl, but this time it's black, on my arm like a tattoo before I black out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and groan when I start to feel this constant throbbing in my head. I sit up and look around, taking in my surroundings, and see that I'm still where I was when I passed out. I search for Angela, Ben, and Lauren and find them sitting cross legged on the grass to my left.

"What happened?" I ask, still rubbing my throbbing head with my hand.

"You passed out." Says Ben. _No shit Sherlock._

"Why?"

"Because Angela has marked you as part of the pack."

"Oh." Suddenly my nose picks up that horrible smell specially reserved for the shifters.

"We should get back to the beach to gather our stuff and then head on over to my place. I'll explain some things once we get there."

"Okay." I answer turning back in the direction of the beach.

They pack up all of their stuff and we set off for the parking lot. We have to leave separately because we each took separate cars and so Angela gave me directions to her house. Forks may be a small town but, even so, I wouldn't be able to tell which exact home is hers.

I make it there within fifteen minutes and see that I'm the last to arrive. We head into Angela's house in tense silence.

We head into the living room and I see that it's connected to an open kitchen. There is no wall separating the two rooms, just a countertop. I choose to sit on a big chair in the corner of the living room. The ones that guys usually reserve for themselves, meant to recline and relax while watching whatever sport they're into. The others sat on a nice looking leather couch with its back to the open kitchen counter.

"Okay." Angela sighs out, "Ask any and all questions you have and we'll go from there."

I go through a bunch of unanswered questions in my head that I haven't even thought to ask Tala yet. I pick one of the more recent questions that's popped up in my head. "I have five colored swirls that show up when I'm a wolf. How come you two only have one?"

Angela's widened just a fraction of a bit in surprise. "Five? You have five? That could only mean that you are a natural born Alpha. It means that both of your parents were Alpha's."

"Alpha? If that's true, wouldn't that make me the Alpha instead of you?" I ask sheepishly, not wanting to upset her or make her think I wanted to take over her pack. It's a valid question. The way she said that I'm a natural born Alpha made it seem like she isn't one, and I'm curious if that really means that I really am supposed to be the Alpha and I'm so don't want that.

Her expression didn't change and she didn't seem offended at all. She just went ahead and answered my question. "Normally yes but you would've had to of been trained from birth by your parents in order to be ready for that responsibility. As of now you are not ready and until you are I will be the Alpha of this pack." She says with such authority it leaves no room for argument.

I had to bite back a growl it took a lot of will power not to leap at her and pin her to the ground, forcing her to offer her neck and submit. A large part just wanted to take my rightful place while the reasonable part knows that it is not yet time for me to take charge. For now I will gladly leave that to Angela. I really don't want to be Alpha anytime soon. Tala growls at that thought, apparently she doesn't agree, but I can feel that she understands.

Angela continue as if she didn't notice the change but I know she did and so did Ben. He was at the edge of the couch tensed as if ready for an attack. "There is one problem though. I don't know about your mom, but I know for a fact that Charlie is not one of us."

"How can you know that for sure? Doesn't our kind have a way of hiding what we are like you were doing earlier?"

"Ah, that. Well, yes but Lauren here has a certain spell that can get through the shields that some supernatural species can use to hide what they are. We have her do it often just to make sure there are no…..unpleasant surprises."

"Wait so you're saying that my parents might not actually be my real parents?"

She looks at me sympathetically. "It's very much possible. The same happened to Ben."

I look over at him, "Really?"

"Yep," He answers then starts telling me more of his story than I thought he would, given that we had just met not too long ago, "You see, I always thought that I was normal. I had a pretty normal life. Kind and gentle mother yet a strong and strict father. Even though he was tough on me I could tell that he still loved me. A few months after I turned sixteen I started to get these changes and I knew they were not the normal changes a teenager should have. I decided to confront my parents and demanded to know what was happening to me. That was the night I found out that I was adopted. One night my parents were about to go to bed when there was urgent knocking on their door and when they opened the door they didn't see anybody but they heard a baby's cry and looked down and they saw me. A baby with puffy red cheeks, blue eyes, and the smallest tuft of brown hair on his head. They said I was the cutest baby they had ever seen and decided to keep me." He had a fond look in his eyes that quickly turned into a look of sadness. "But even with them talking with fondness of the memory I still didn't react that well. I ran away not really thinking of where I would go, I just left. The only things going through my mind was 'they lied to me' and 'my whole life was based off of lies'. I felt betrayed somehow. I stole a carriage that someone had carelessly left unguarded and had traveled as far as the horses could go. I never went back I was too much of a coward to face them again. I had been traveling for a while when I happened to run into Angela. Now here I am, 237 years later, a part of Angela's pack."

"237!?" Wow guess that whole immortal thing is true.

'_**You think I would lie about such a thing?'**_ Tala spoke up sounding offended.

'_No I don't. It's just it never really registered until now that I'm not gonna die.'_ I'm both happy and sad about that. Happy because I'll get to see the world as it progress, sad because that means anyone who ages that I get close to, now or in the future, will die way before me.

Chucking pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized it came from Ben. I'm about to ask what's so funny when he speaks, "If you think 237 is old you should ask Angie here her age. She makes me seem like a child."

I look over at Angela, "How old are you?" I ask hesitantly hoping she's not sensitive about her age.

"I am 2,492 years old." She answers simply. She states in a way that seems proud, like being alive that long means something. Then the age she states finally registers and I honestly don't know what to think. My god, all the stuff she must've seen. She could've been involved in some of the history we learn in school. This is mind blowing. A part of me still can't seem to believe that what is happening is really happening, that we are immortal and can turn into wolves and can control the elements.

I look over at Lauren and wonder if she's older than she looks as well. She sees me staring and, as if she read my mind, slowly shakes her head no, then she gives a verbal answer," I'm only 17, thank god. I'd feel older than dirt if I was like Angela."

At least she's not older than she looks because if she ended up older than Angela I don't think my poor little brain could take it. This is all too much too fast. I put my head in my hands rubbing my temples with a sigh.

"I can see that you're and so why don't we continue this on Sunday. But before you go home I have one question for you."

"Yes?"

"What's the name of your wolf spirit?"

"Tala"

"Tala, that's a fit name for a wolf spirit. My wolf spirits name is Ruby"

"And mine is Elias." Ben interjects.

"Those are very nice names. I have to get going now, I've got to make dinner for Char- I mean, for my dad."

Alright we'll see you Sunday."

"Finally I can go home." Lauren says as she disappears from the living room and we hear the front door slam shut.

"Don't worry she'll warm up to you with time. It just takes her a while to trust people." Ben says.

I really doubt she'd warm up to me, but I keep those opinions to myself. I give him a small smile and head out the front door and to my car. As soon as I sit down I lean my head on the headrest and sigh of relief. I'm glad that we have to meet up on Sunday and not tomorrow. This gives me time to think things over. In all reality I've learned very little from them but I'm sure we'll get to the more heavy stuff on Sunday. I sit there for at least five minutes before finally turning on my car and head home.

Charlie wasn't home but I made him some dinner anyways and left it for him in the microwave.

I was laying in my bed, trying to process all the stuff that's been happening lately, when my phone rings loudly in the silence causing my heart to jump to my throat. I look at the caller id but all it says is unknown. I answer it anyway, anything to get my mind off things.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Bella? It's Alice."

"A-Alice? H-How did you get my number?"

"You told me silly. Remember? A few days ago, when we were hanging out at your house?"

My face heats up in a blush, even though she can't see me. "Oh, yeah." I mumble out. "So, um, what did you call for?"

"Oh right. Well Bella I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow so we can hang out. And don't worry the rest of the family will be out so it'll be just you and me." She husked out the last part making a shiver crawl down my spine.

"J-Just you and me?" I squeak out. Alone with Alice? I don't think that would be such a good idea. I don't think- scratch that, I know I won't be able to control myself if we were alone. I can just see it now, my instincts to mate taking over, me jumping her, forcing her to submit. I'm not ready for that and I don't think she is either. We should get to know each other before taking that step. Plus there's that incident from earlier today. I'm fairly certain that she knows that I'm not human, but I also know that she doesn't know _what_ I am yet. She could also be mad at me for nearly getting in a fight with her brother.

"I-I don't know if my dad would allow me to go to someone's house whom I've just met." Tala growled in my head at the obvious lie. Charlie would be ecstatic to hear that I'm already making friends.

'_This is for the best.'_

'_**No this is you running away. You're afraid of what she'll think of you once she knows what you are and I'm telling you that everything will be fine between you two. The fates would not have bound us to her otherwise.'**_

Before I could come up with a retort I'm brought back to my conversation with Alice.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him. I asked Carlisle to ask for me and Charlie said it was alright as long as I get you home by ten."

Well, that plan was shot to hell. I can't come up with something else or she'll know I'm trying to get out of hanging out with her.

I sigh, "Alright. What time are you picking me up?"

"Nine in the morning. I want to get an early start on shopping"

"Shopping?!"

"Yep. That's our first order of business tomorrow. Don't worry I'll cut it down to five hours instead of my usual seven."

"Five hours?" my voice breaks at the end. Why? Just…..why? Why must we shop for such a ridiculous amount of time? Is she trying to kill me?

'_**You're exaggerating'**_

'_Exaggerating? Shopping is my version of kryptonite.'_

'_**Well, suck it up. Think of it as just a way of spending some time with Alice. Plus five hours will be nothing to you, your feet won't even hurt.'**_

'_Ugh! Fine, we'll go shopping with her.'_

'_**We? Oh no, no, no. I'll be asleep in the back corner of your mind. Have fun!'**_

"Tala!"

"What?" Oops must've said that out loud. Tala just really knows how to push my buttons. But of course, what would I expect of the being residing in my psyche.

"Oh, nothing. So tomorrow at nine? Shopping?"

"Yeah"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Yay! Okay, bye" She says with such enthusiasm I can't help but produce a small smile.

"Bye." I hang up the phone with a sigh, running my hand through my hair.

'_Tala you traitor.'_ Her answer is to laugh and that's all I hear while falling asleep.

Even with all my complaining, I'm really excited about spending the day with Alice tomorrow.

'_I can't wait'_ I think to myself as I finally fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know there's not much to this chapter, but it's mainly just a set-up chapter for some bellice time on the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I'm in need of a beta reader. If anyone is interested, please PM me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Alice**

I was fuming as I made my way up to my house. How dare Jasper threaten my mate! He had no right. He's my best friend and I thought that he would support me. He's lucky he's out hunting or I would've ripped him a new one the moment I saw him.

Esme meets me at the front door with a worried expression, most likely due to the small irritated growls I'm emitting. "What's wrong dear?" She ask in that motherly tone of voice that comes naturally to her.

"Jasper." I answer as I walk by her into the living room.

"What happened? Is he okay?" She ask, always the concerned one.

"Oh, he's just fine, you know other than threatening my mate and nearly attacking her. He's just dandy." I say sarcastically, my lips pulled up in a silent snarl. I take a deep breath to calm my emotions so that I don't take out my anger on sweet Esme.

Esme let out a surprised gasp, probably both from my attitude and the news of Jasper. I'm just as surprised as her. I mean, why would he do this?

Before Esme can think of something to say I hear quick and light footsteps heading back from the forest to the backyard. At vampire speed I flit out of the house and the next moment I'm in the backyard glaring intensely toward the tree line a few yards ahead.

A few seconds later Jasper emerges from the tree line. He stop a few meters away from me looking down and averting his eyes. I couldn't see what expression was on his face but even so I know that it's one of shame.

We stand off for a few moments in silence. I just stare at him, wondering what could have possibly caused my best friend, my brother, to behave like he did. "Why Jasper?" I ask barely above a whisper, knowing he could hear me clear as day.

"I-I don't know" he whispers back just as softly and I narrow my eyes at him. I know he's lying, not just because I've known him for such a long time, but because I can feel his emotions that he doesn't realize is leaking out.

"Cut the bullshit Jasper. Why were so close to attacking my mate?!" I ask with more force taking deep breaths trying to calm myself and failing miserably.

"I can't tell you Alice. It wouldn't matter anyway if I did, you've already found your mate." He says his voice taking on a bitter tone. My eyes widen based on what he just said and what emotions I can feel exuding from him. Is he…jealous? No, that can't be right. Why would he be jealous? My eyes widen in sudden realization and I stare at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

Is Jasper…..in love with me? "Jasper?"

His eyes widen as he realized that I've figured him out. He looks like he's gonna say something but then he just shakes his head and blurs out of sight, heading back into the forest.

I just stand there, wide eyes looking in the direction he disappeared in.

"I see you've finally figured it out." The sudden appearance of a voice behind me makes me jump and whirl around. I don't like being surprised. Edward was standing there, at the entrance to the backyard looking at me with a sympathetic look. "He's loved you all this time and never told you. At the moment he's just having a hard time accepting that you've found somebody. He'll get better with time, trust me." With that he went back inside leaving me to my thoughts.

I went back inside after a few minutes and flitted up to my room.

I've been sitting in my bed for two hours thinking about the Jasper situation and it's been giving me a headache. I didn't even know vampires could get headaches.

Just then an idea pops into my head and it's perfect for getting my head off things. I call Bella's number and ask if we can go on a shopping date. Though she doesn't know it's a date, that's what I'm calling it. She was resistant at first but I looked into the future to see what I needed to say and halfway through the conversation I had her right where I wanted her. This is going to be fun!

**Bella**

I sit on the living room couch trying to keep my nerves at bay an I somewhat succeed until I hear a knock on the front door causing my heart to jump into my throat where it doesn't belong. I go to answer the door and when I do my face is turned to the floor. I hear a light giggle that causes me to raise my head and a small smile makes its way onto my face. I look into those beautiful butterscotch eyes and lose myself. A throat clearing brings me out of my trance like state that her gaze left me in and I blush looking away.

"H-Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella you ready to go." She chimes in that bell-like voice of hers.

"Yeah let's go." I answer as I step out of the house and get into her yellow Porsche and make our way to the mall. This is going to be a long day but it's totally gonna be worth it.

"Ohhh, let's go to that store over there!" Alice says pulling my arm enthusiastically to the next store. I swear this girl is like an energizer bunny. We've been to at least ten store and I'm at my wits end here.

My stomach chose that moment to growl and Alice stopped tugging on my arm and looked at me with a sheepish expression, "Maybe we should go get something to eat first, I'm starved." Alice suggest, now pulling me in the direction of the food court. I don't even know if vampires can eat and because Tala was true to her word about sleeping in the farthest corners of my mind, I can't ask her.

We make it to the food court and I get some Panda Express while she just gets a salad. I notice that she doesn't take a bite of it, she only has it in front of her for appearances. Apparently she doesn't seem too concerned with me noticing. When I'm finished with my meal I ask her where she wants to go next.

Just then her phone vibrates and she pulls it out of her pocket to answer the text. She then looks up at me biting her lip worriedly. I didn't even think such an action could be sexy but she manages to pull it off. Apparently she saw where my gaze was directed and giggled the sound drawing my attention back to her eyes which are filled with happiness. It doesn't last long as the worried expression she held a moment ago comes back. She seems to be having an internal debate before she seems to make a decision and finally speaks. "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and meet my parents."

My heart skips a beat. _Already. She wants me to meet them so soon. And what if the others are there. I know for a fact that my instincts will be going haywire, especially around Jasper. The only Cullen I'm calm with is Alice._

She must've seen the panic on my face because the next thing I know Alice is holding my cheeks in the palm of her hands and she's forcing my face down to look into her reassuring gaze. "Hey don't worry, they won't bite and I'll be there with you. Trust you have nothing to worry about they are going to love you. In fact Esme already loves you and you haven't even met her yet."

_Her mom already loves me? That must mean that she's been talking about me._ My heart flutters at that realization and I give the barest of nods and tell that we should start heading there.

Where in her car halfway to her house when the sound of Tala's voice suddenly springs up in my head and I give a startled growl out loud_ right in front of Alice_!

'_**Going to go meet the folks already huh? Man, you work fast.'**_

'_Tala! You scared me to half to death.'_

"Bella? Did you just growl?" Alice's voice suddenly finds my ears and her question makes me whip my head in her direction.

"Uh….Um….Well…." I'm a stuttering mess and I don't know how to stop it. Luckily Alice does, "It's alright Bella. We can talk about it later."

"Uh….Yeah later. Sounds good." I lean back in my seat and sigh in relief, glad that I don't have to delve in what I am right now.

'This is your fault Tala. I could've probably held off on telling her until after we knew each other better.' I grumble to the wolf spirit. She answers with an unladylike amused snort but other than that stays silent.

We make it to Alice's house and I take a deep breath before exiting the car. As we make our way to the front door Alice loops her arm through mine.

We make our way into the house and Alice leads me to what I assume to be the living room where I see a woman with chestnut hair and looks to be in her 30's. She spots us and before I can even say anything I'm enveloped in her arms. I stiffen immediately taken off guard by the contact.

"Don't fight it. Nobody can escape Esme's hugs." Alice whispers in my ear. I slowly relax and return the hug.

She finally releases me after a few moments and she speaks, "So, you must be the lovely Bella that captured my daughters' attention."

"Um, Yes ma'am."

"Now, now none of that call me Esme. Why don't you have a seat, dear, while I go get some snacks." She says and before I can protest disappears into what I assume is the kitchen.

Alice and I go to sit down and I take this time to look around. I didn't really notice because of how nervous I was (am), but their house is huge.

I heard footsteps to my left and looked to see Rosalie and Emmett coming down the spiral stairs I didn't notice till now. Rosalie looked indifferent, which is a big improvement above the usual scowl on her face at school, and Emmett looked like a little kid who got a new toy on Christmas. Not too far behind them came Edward. For once he doesn't look like he's sulking. He actually seems to be in a good mood.

"As I'm sure you already know, these are my siblings Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." Alice suddenly speaks up pointing to each of them as she said each of their names.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think I've had the opportunity to meet them properly."

Just then Esme walked in with a tray full of crackers, cheese and little slices of turkey. She sets it down in front of me and I immediately make myself a little sandwich. I didn't realize till them how hungry I still am even after lunch at the mall. This fast metabolisms gonna be a pain.

I look up and realize that almost every one of them is staring at me with fascination etched on their features. Everyone except for Rosalie who looks like she's trying to keep herself from looking.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and look away from all the eyes on me. Alice sees my discomfort so she takes the tray then takes my hand dragging me towards the stairs while telling her family that we were going to be hanging out in her room.

Esme and Emmett looked a little disappointed while Edward just gave me a polite smile and Rosalie didn't even bother to look at me.

When we made it to her room is stopped in the doorway taking it all in. the room was huge and very Alice like. Alice saw me lingering at the door and dragged me to her bed to sit down on her bed. She stood up in front of me and gestured to the whole of her room, "So do you like it." She asks.

"I do. It's very you." I respond.

She beamed at me with those shiny pearly whites of hers and I can't help but flash my own smile in return. But a few moments later my smile falls at certain thoughts creeping into my mind.

I decide to voice my concerns in a question, "So, Alice, are we ever going discuss what's been going on or are we just going to ignore it for a little while longer."

I look up into her face and she looks like she's making a decision and after a moment her features take on a more determined look. "I think we should discuss it now, but not here. Let's go for a walk."

I nod in agreement and take the hand she offers me to pull me up from the bed. She leads out of her room, back downstairs and through the back door and into the woods. We walk in companionable silence until we reach a clearing and I gasp at the sight before. This place is beautiful. It's mostly just lush green grass surrounded by trees but there were also a bunch of these little batches of flowers scattered around the area and it just looked so beautiful.

"You like it. I always come here when I need to get away or think." Alice says coming up behind me and taking my hand.

"Alice this place is…..wow." I finally turn my face towards Alice and once again gasp in astonishment. Her skin was glistening as if covered in thousands of tiny pieces of diamond and once again I mutter the word "Wow."

'_**She is magnificent."**_ Tala's awed voice floats in my head.

Alice giggles at my reaction and slowly leads me to the middle of the clearing and has me plop down on the ground and proceeds to sit in my lap. The feel of Alice's body on mine makes me close my eyes and I start to purr. I've never felt peace like this and my arms tighten around Alice's waist, never wanting to let go.

"So you know I'm not human?" Alice ask as she strokes her fingers through my hair and I nod and hum in response. "Do you know what I am?"

I nod, "Vampire."

"Hmmm. Well, that's not fair." At this I open my eyes looking at her inquisitively.

"What's not fair?"

"The fact that you already know what I am and I've been having a hard time trying to find out what you are" She reply's with an adorable pout.

"Well if you ask maybe I'll answer." I reply with a mischievous grin.

"Beeeelllaa!" She whines as her pout deepens.

"Fine, fine." I chuckle at her adorableness but they die down as I realize that this is the moment I will be revealing what I am to her. I lick my lips nervously and take a deep breath.

'_**She's your mate. She will accept you no matter what you are.' **_

Tala's words give me the courage I need and I finally give Alice the answer she's been waiting for.

"I'm a Nekra Werewolf"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I'm a Nekra Werewolf"

The hand combing through my hair stops briefly before resuming what they were doing before, albeit a bit more hesitantly. I could practically feel the shock radiating off of her.

"Werewolf?"

I glance up at her face while answering' "Yes." A thoughtful expression adorns her features and I see her brows scrunched up in confusion.

"I thought werewolves were extinct or at least that's what Carlisle said."

'Extinct? _Is this true Tala?'_

'_**Yes. Once upon a time werewolves were more wolf then human and so the vampires were concerned about the secrecy of the supernatural world. With werewolves killing people left and right and phasing in front of witnesses, the Volturi thought it best to try and destroy us. Obviously they failed. I'm just glad that we have evolved and grown smarter over the years.'**_

'_Who are the Volturi?'_

'_**Why don't you asked little Alice. She's starting to get worried considering you haven't answered her for at least ten minutes now.'**_

I refocus my gaze to the outside world and realize that Alice is no longer sitting in my lap but is kneeling in front of me calling my name.

When she sees that I'm back she huffs in mock irritation before getting comfortable in my lap once more. I wrap my arms around her and lean my head down upon hers.

"That's, like, the fifth time that you've spaced out like that and I can tell it's not the normal kind of spacing out."

"Oh, um, that's my wolf spirit."

"Wolf spirit?"

"Yeah, she's the wolf that resides within me. Her name is Tala."

"Oh, well then, hello Tala."

Alice looks up at me and suddenly I can feel my eyes change and Alice gasps. I lean down closer to Alice so our faces are merely inches apart, "Hello Alice." The words sound like a sexy purr coming out of my mouth and I realize that Tala has taken over. I see the shiver that goes through Alice and I smirk inwardly at seeing how I affect her. _At least I know I'm not the only one._

I feel my eyes turn back to normal and automatically know that I now have full control of my body, but I don't pull back. Her honey colored eyes and that naturally sweet scent of hers is intoxicating and is pulling me closer. My lips brush lightly against hers, just the barest of touches, and my breath hitches. I see her eyes fluttering closed and mine follow suit.

Just as I'm about to fully press my lips against hers there's an outraged roar sounds from the direction that we entered the clearing. Within a split second I have both me and Alice on our feet with her behind me while I'm in front of her crouched down and growling menacingly.

When I see who the owner of that enraged roar my growls turn more aggressive. It's Jasper…again.

He starts to blur in our direction but another blur from the side tackles him to the ground. They skid across the ground and when I'm able to get a clear look I see that our savior is Emmett.

I look back towards Alice to assure myself that she's okay even though Jasper didn't even come close to us. She looks almost apologetic and she must've seen the question on my face because she says, "I'm sorry, I should have been able to see this so I could warn you." She looks down, her brows furrowed, with a troubled look.

"How could you have seen this coming?"

"Oh. I never got to telling you about my gift did I?" I shake my head 'no'. "Well I can see the future based off of others decisions. But I still don't know why I couldn't see Jasper."

'Wow. She can see the future? That's…. Awesome!' I think to myself, though I'm brought out of my inner musings by another enraged roar bringing both me and Alice back to the situation at hand.

Jasper is struggling against Emmett's grip and when he sees that our attention is back on him he struggles harder screaming out, "No! She's mine! You can't have her!"

My eyebrows to my hairline in sudden realization. This asshole is in love with Alice and he's talking about her like she's a possession.

Before I can say anything Alice has blurred in front of me and has started stalking toward her brother with me following close behind. "I am not yours Jasper! I'm not anybody's property! I've finally found my mate. Why can't you just be happy for me?" She finishes in a whisper sounding like she's gonna cry. I walk up behind wrapping my arm around her shoulder and she turns into my embrace, snuggling into my neck and sniffling. I bring my other arm around her back to pull her closer. I can feel Tala's anxiety at our mate's distress. We don't like seeing her upset. I shoot a glare in his direction and surprisingly he's no longer trying to break his brother's grasp. We have a staring match before he finally looks away looking properly ashamed.

Alice stiffens in my arms and I pull back to ask her what's wrong when I see her eyes are glazed over.

"Alice?"

"Relax. She's just having a vision." Emmett reassures me.

Alice comes to with a gasp saying, "Our futures just disappeared."

"Disappeared? What does that mean?" I ask trying to hide the slight panic in my voice. I mean who wouldn't panic if your vampire mate who can see the future, tells you that your future suddenly disappears. Doesn't that mean that we die or something?

"It could mean that we are going to….well….die", _see_, "but most likely it's because the shifters are going to be here any minute." Oh that's not as bad. Now I feel stupid for having that mini panic attack. "Emmett, take Jasper home and get the rest of the family to come here."

"You got it sis. Come on Jasper." Jasper goes willingly, blurring off with his brother.

I turn back to Alice with a question, "So why does the shifters coming affect your ability to see the future."

She shrugs, "I don't know. For some reason I can't see them."

Before I could say anything I heard incoming steps from both sides. I'm guessing the thundering ones with obnoxious growling is the direction that the wolves are coming in and the ones behind us are the rest of the Cullen's.

I look behind and in one blink all of the Cullen's are there as if that's where they've been all along. I turn back to the front of me just in time to see the shifters emerge from the tree line like a herd of elephants.

They all line up on the other side of the clearing with a big black wolf and a slightly smaller russet brown wolf in front of them. They're glaring at us and growling so aggressively that I'm surprised that they aren't foaming at the mouth.

Carlisle and Esme step up to stand in front of me and Alice. I could see them giving me looks probably wondering why I'm not freaking out but choosing to ignore it in favor of getting rid of the mutts first.

None of the wolves seem to be willing to change back to speak about their sudden appearance and Carlisle notices too, "Hello Sam to what do we owe the pleasure of this surprise visit."

Edward suddenly speaks up, "He's asking why we have a human hanging around us lately." How does he know that? I decide to put that on the back burner of my mind and focus fully on the situation at hand.

'_Human? How can he not smell the wolf on me?'_

'_**It's because I'm hiding my presence.'**_

My focus comes back to the situation at hand only to see all eyes on me. My face heats up at the sudden attention and I clear my throat before speaking, "And how is that any of your concern?" I ask with confidence I didn't know I had. My question sets off irritated growls. The only one who hasn't growled is the big black one. He's just eyeing me suspiciously.

"He is now wondering why it seems like she already knows about us. He is asking if we had told her about them as well." Edward once again translated.

All of the Cullen's, except for Jasper and Edward, stare accusingly at Alice. A growl slips out before I can stop it and I see the Cullen's and wolves' eyes go wide in surprise. All except, of course, Jasper, Edward and Alice's.

Movement from the wolves' side caught everyone's attention and we look in time to see the black and russet wolf disappearing in the tree line. All of the other wolves' remained in place.

A few moments later two very tall, muscular guys with natural tans and short cropped hair, came back wearing cutoff jean shorts, but no shirt making it easy to see the tribal tattoo on each of their right shoulders.

Carlisle was the first to speak to them, "Sam, I understand that you are curious about Bella. So, why don't I let her and Alice explain."

At his words Alice and I step up to where Carlisle and Esme are standing. "Bella is my mate Sam, just as Emily is your imprint. You have no right to complain considering Emily is human while you are not and she knows about you and us."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her irritated tone, "You have still broken the treaty by telling her about our existence. Was it not in the agreement that you would keep your mouths shut about what the Quileute's are?" There were growls of agreement and a low growl escapes from my mouth before I can stop it, causing the other growls to stop. _'Crap.'_

There was a bit of an awkward silence while the wolves and the Cullen's (who don't already know) stare at me.

And then Sam ask the dreaded question, "Was….. Was that _another_…growl?" He ask in an incredulous tone. Most likely because he couldn't tell that I wasn't human from the get go.

I sigh, knowing that I'll never hear the end of it if I don't answer them now, which might end up with me exposing my new pack. I'm pretty sure that Angela and Ben have kept under the radar of both the vampires and the shifters for a reason. "Yeah it was a growl. What of it?" I ask feigning indifference.

"What of it?! No human can growl like that." His yelling is starting to hurt my ears and I wince rubbing a soothing hand over one of them.

I regain my composure and reply with a smirk, "No shit Sherlock." Sam's eyes widen a bit in surprise by my snarky attitude and if I'm being honest I'm also a bit shocked by my sudden boldness but I'd be lying if I said I didn't know where it came from. Tala. Her personality seems to be merging with mine.

"Where do you get off speaking to me like that? I am your superior." Sam yells puffing his chest out and crossing his arms giving me a _–you're the dirt on the bottom of my shoe-_ look.

I snort and cross my own arms across my own chest. These smelly mutts really need a reality check. Maybe one of these days I'll put them in their place. "Says who? From what I understand you don't know what I am, so how would you know that you're my 'superior'" You could practically hear the quotation marks in my voice on the last word.

He starts to lightly shake, a telltale sign that he was starting to lose his temper. The other Quileute guy who had stayed silent throughout this whole ordeal placed a large hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let go of me Jake"

The other guy, Jake, shook his head, "Not until you calm down. We can't risk a stupid fight that could cost young lives because you couldn't hold your temper in check."

These words seem to have done their job in calming him down because he stopped shaking. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again he no longer seemed angry. In fact his face was completely wiped of any and all emotion. An emotionless mask. As if he turned them off just so he could keep himself in check.

Jake stepped forward taking my attention from Sam and said, "I'm sorry but I must ask this for the sake of the pack so we can determine if you are a threat or not." I got a sinking feeling in my stomach and knew that that question that I thought I had avoided was about to be asked. "What are you?" And there it is.

I sigh knowing that if I really wanted to avoid a confrontation, I should tell them the truth. I feel a slight squeeze on the hand holding Alice's and I glance at her seeing an encouraging smile on her face. Alright here goes nothing, I just hope they don't take the news that they aren't real werewolves too hard. I can tell by their demeanor that they really think of themselves as true werewolves.

"I'm a werewolf."

I see Jake's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "But so are we. Why would you try to hide what you are from us? We are the same."

Once again I give an unladylike snort and answer, "We are not the same. Not even close. I am a true born werewolf." My eyes change briefly, as if to prove to them that I speak the truth and I hear the wolves give out gasp. Or at least the wolf equivalent. "You are just shape shifters. You mutts don't even come close to our strength." I hear a gasp of realization and I'm pretty sure it came from Carlisle and Esme's direction.

There was an enraged growl and I looked to see a grayish colored wolf sprinting towards me. Some of the others decided to follow his lead and gave out their own angered growls before charging.

"NO! STOP!" Jake yelled in vain. Sam just watched with emotionless eyes, not even trying to stop his pack. I know the Cullen's have tensed behind me, readying for a fight.

My instincts are telling me to do something and I decide to give in. I close my eyes and slowly bring my hands towards my body in a slow motion as if I'm doing tai chi, and then I throw them out, palms facing the oncoming wolves. I feel something unleash from me, then I feel and hear giant gust of wind. When I hear cracking noises of the trees snapping in half I open my eyes. My mouth drops open in astonishment and I'm sure my eyes have gone comically wide. I just can't believe what I'm seeing.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this and sorry about the cliffy but I felt like being a little evil *chuckles darkly*;) Oh and P.S the more reviews I get the faster I update so be sure to R/R.**


End file.
